


Story of Captain America and I

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: She was a shield agent and worked as Tony’s Assistant. She babysits a lot of avengers and holds her secrets. She falls for Steve Rogers.Warning: Some Violence. Sexual Content. Triggers. Child Lost. Pregnancy.My first fanfic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
I've been working with shield for 2 years alongside with black widow and Clint. We often were sent undercover to infiltrate places that we have not been before. Both Romanoff and I were sent to find out more about tony. His tech was what we were after. Once we learn everything, we would report it back to shield. 

I continued to help Tony and helped save the day with Vanko. I helped him with security intelligence and helped create Jarvis. Meanwhile, my job was to keep Tony & his family safe which included Pepper and Happy safe. 

One day I went to work and picked up Tony's favorite latte and mine before heading into the elevator. I said good morning to Jarvis. Jarvis lets me know that Tony wants to see me so he sends me the penthouse. 

Once I got inside, I saw Agent Coulson, Agent Romanov and Fury standing near tony. Clearly they talked and Tony seemed upset and angry. 

TONY turns to me and asks “Is your name really Y/N? So tell me, after all those late night talks, sharing personal stories, what was true and what was false?" 

I guess my cover has been blown. I didn't know how to react so I walked up to him to hand his latte. 

I respond to him in a calm manner: “It wasn't all lies, everything I told you about myself was true. I am sorry! Shield did hire me to work for you. I am Agent Y/N Y/L/N."

TONY: "I paid you to be on my team!"

You couldn’t help but explain yourself: "they paid me to take care of you and pepper, I have clearance which I helped get you more clearance on your tech. Why did you think you had much more access than before or whatever hurdles you came across, poof things just happened or worked out?"

Tony looked amused "so it seems like you managed both shield and I".

You giggled and said “No harm done! It was a win-win situation”

FURY COUGHED: "I thought you were supposed to be monitoring him, report to us and…".

I corrected him "I did everything you asked but tony did hire me to do a job and I got that job done in order to win his trust. I thought everything was approved. Are we going to discuss these shield matters in front of Tony now?"

Tony grabs my shoulders and says "she stays. I don't care what you guys want, you want me on the team, she remains here at Stark's tower."

I laughed and said "Fury already wants your tower for shield staff members and perhaps share some of your latest updates and inventions and probably assigning me to another project."

Fury said "hey! Are u leaking classified information to him now?"

I responded "wasn't today's meeting about that?" 

Fury gave me his poker look and I shrug, Tony still held me like I was going to fly away. He did grow attached to me lately because we made a lot of progress and we poked at each other with jokes. He enjoyed not being bored and was attracted to sassiness.

Fury shares with us that they have thaw Captain America and would like to transition him into the tower where it would be safe for him. He wanted me, Clint and Romanov to babysit him most of the time. Since I'm not going on missions, I'm usually helping with Intel while they run off so that babysitting job would fall on my lap. Fury smiled at me when he saw me realizing my third job was. 

I raised my hand like a student and fury kept walking around talking about the next few steps about Stark's help. 

Stark tells Fury "my girl here has a question!" as he continues to type away on his keyboard without having to look at me. 

I knew about them finding Captain America but I wasn’t sure if this was a wise idea for them. 

Fury looks at me and nods, I simply brought up "isn't Captain America super strong, I don't think I can stop him if I wanted to, also isn't all of this going to be a huge shock that 70 years gone by? He wouldn't want a babysitter. He would want to adjust and probably needs a therapist, culture gap representative, security Intel and my biggest worries is that he might throw a fit. Stark tower has everything so I agree it's safe here but it's middle of new York"  
Fury nods and says "he's from Brooklyn, I'm sure he would feel it's best. You will take care of everything. You will arrange for the therapist, you will overlook all security & make sure he adjusts. In the meantime, Stark and I will be more lax on your duties with us.".

I tried to push it off and I ended up getting designated so I let out a huff. 

Stark says "capsicle might not be too bad. Heard he's good looking so you might get some. I'm still mad at you."

I hugged him and told him "I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you by bringing lattes to you during this month!"

He laughs and says "I pay for those lattes and you’re only going to do it for a month?"

I responded "it's the thought that counts!"

We resumed work. I was given information about Captain America. I started to search up on all the members related to Steve Rogers. Who he knows, relationships and see if I could update him. Fury tried to keep as much information to himself because he knew I'm bad at keeping secrets. 

Once they introduced me to Captain America. I must say he's good looking. He just looks so righteous and cute but I can sense the strong facade. He was covering up his emotions. All of these are overwhelming. 

Once introductions were made. I helped him settle into his room. I showed him how to use Jarvis. Everything felt strange, even toilets, sink, AC, heat, tablets, controls and everything. I spent the first month going through everything with him and making sure he can settle in. We hit the gym everyday. I told him I enjoyed swimming so it helps relax the mind. When he went to therapy, I would do my laps. He would join me once he was done. 

He was able to open up to me about how he felt about his therapist, his nightmares, how he felt about waking up after 70 years of sleep. 

Steve thought of me as a beautiful dame whom he felt very lucky to know. Took him around to settle in. 

I simply asked what he wanted to do and I would make sure it got done. He enjoyed how fast I can work for Tony, shield and make time for him. Every morning, he would meet me downstairs for breakfast. Either he or myself would make dishes and after their coffees, I would tackle yesterday's list of things Steve wanted to learn and do. 

He asked about Peggy & everyone he used to know. Fury gave him files and information that looked like it wasn’t much help. Fury doesn’t know that I already have those files and have read through them all. I knew Peggy moved on with her life and got married to one of his best friends, she had kids and grandkids. I knew that was going to be a huge blow. He hasn’t asked me thinking that I didn’t have clearance. He thought my clearance would be lower given the fact that I’m babysitting him. I wouldn’t tell him what I know unless he asks me. 

He loved how I looked when we would spare at the gym, how I ran on the treadmill, or when I looked in a swimsuit. He admired everything I did. 

We were on the mat and we decided to challenge one another. I was in my stance and he was ready. We ran to one another and I moved away from his swing before I tried to pull off Romanov's move by hooking my legs around him and flipping him. I managed to get him but it didn't successfully land the way I wanted. He fell down on top of me and we looked inappropriate like 69 on each other. Romanov laughed and told Clint that he owed her $50. 

I pushed Steve off of me and he got up fast with a big red face. I laughed as well cuz it was funny. He taught me a few things because it wasn't easy for me to take him down. He started to wonder how I managed to be responsible for him when I'm not that great at beating him.

Then we tried out shooting. My shots were very accurate. Better than Romanov. Clint earned his $50 back. Even better than captain. We had good laughs. 

We decided to challenge each other at each sport. As we progress. 

We decided to swim. Turns out I won for doing the longest amount of laps while Captain America won on speed for the first 5 laps. Romanov did fancy dives. Clint won on belly flop. Poor guy, it seemed to hurt. 

Soon we challenged each other at archery. I managed to do very well with accuracy and was getting close to Clint. It made Clint nervous to see how accurate I was but he won our money on that one.

We also signed up for this tough mudder obstacle course. It was pretty fun getting to know the captain. He sure showed us how strong and fast he was. When we started, Romanov, Clint and Captain were ahead of me. As soon as they climbed the wall, I managed to bounce off the wall and moved past it like a ballerina. I landed on my feet and ran. 

When we got under the dirty water and mud, we had to move under the long trench. I moved as fast as I could and saw the captain catching up. The man is on steroids. We got to the waters where we had to swim across. Both captain and I are in the lead. We ran up to the tower where we had to use upper strength to get to the other side. I decided to do gymnastic moves and swing myself while Steve would use the bars and momentum to get to the other side. 

Once we reached to the top and near the end. The last obstacle was to run up this wall. We both saw each other and ran up as fast as we could to stand at the top. I knew he gave me mercy because he's faster at running. We gave each other high five but I pushed him off so he could go down in the waters but he wasn't planning to go down by himself. He got a hold of me. Clint and Romanov made it to the top and laughed their heads off. When we landed in the water, I splashed Steve and swam off. He was impressed at how fast I was. 

Even when I was wearing a skirt and simple tank top as they headed out to the city. We spent a few days going around New York so he can get more familiar to it. He got to try the modern pizza which he enjoyed. 

While I went to Central Park with Steve, he wanted fresh air as we ran early in the morning. Steve turned to ask me because he couldn't handle it anymore. 

He turned to me and asked "would I be able to visit my friends?" I was surprised at the sudden question and I asked him back "do you want to visit them because I can arrange it?" He looked at me surprised. 

Steve: : aren't you supposed to keep me away? The files fury gave me was meant for me to dig deep and not even be able to get answers.”  
Y/N smiled and said: “ maybe you were asking the wrong person?”  
Steve: “You have clearance?”  
Y/N: ” ohh.. you don't know much do you? This is going to be fun! “

I provided him updates as I already did research. When it came to Peggy, I made him sit down with his favorite ice cream and chocolates. 

Steve asked me: “is it that bad?”   
I answered: “yes and no. Before I begin, start eating your ice cream. “

I gave him an update and basically told him that Peggy did move on and had her own life. She did look for him for many years, at least a decade before she fell for his best friend, Timothy Dungan (Dum Dum). All his other friends either passed away or are old living in different parts of the world, Boston, DC and so on. 

I can tell it was a lot for him to take in. I did give him latest photos of them hoping he knows what he will get into if we visit them. 

He got up and excused himself. He went to his suite. I can only assume to cry and let out the frustration. I waited for at least an hour to go check up on him. I brought him some chocolates and knocked on his door. He opened it but didn't greet me like usual. He sat on the floor in front of his bed. I closed the door and sat next to him. I placed my arm around him to give him half a hug. He instantly held onto me and cried softly. 

Steve: “she moved on. I can't blame her because it's been 70 years for her but I felt like I just saw her not too long ago like yesterday. This pain hurts so much.“ (he hits his chest)

I didn't say anything but I patted his back as he continued.

Steve: “I preferred to have died than come back. Everyone lived their lives and here I am trying to figure what am I doing here? How can I pretend that this didn't affect me? Everyone expects Captain America to just be the hero but this is too much… “

I didn't know what to say. I hugged him. Somehow we ended up on the bed as he drifted to sleep while we cuddled. He held me to fall asleep. 

In the middle of the night, I tried to untangle myself but it made him panic and pull me closer to him. He didn't want to let me go. 

He begged "Peggy, please don't leave me!"   
He kissed my forehead and drifted back to sleep. I felt bad and couldn't leave. 

In the morning, I woke up and got myself untangled out of his strong arms. He softened up and wasn't as tense. I removed myself slowly and got out of his suite. I thought I got away without him knowing but he knew. His keen senses detected my movements and he let me go not knowing how to face me. 

I went up to wash up and get dressed. I had to tend some stuff for Tony and was going to meet up with Steve about later. He probably needed to rest. 

Tony asked me for updates on Steve. I told him he's doing well, and the therapist approved for him to go out and interact more. He seems stable enough to maybe visit his friends one day. We were working on the new iron Man suits and pushing Jarvis to the next level. Once it reached lunch, I got some really good sandwiches with fries from my favorite restaurant, and I asked Jarvis where Steve was. He was still up in his room. 

I knocked on the door but no answers. It got me worrying so I asked Jarvis to let me in. As soon as I got inside, Steve just came out of the shower naked. We both just realized what was happening and I couldn't believe I was staring in awe then screaming. I saw everything and I dropped the food and drinks which made matters worse. One of the bottles started to spray. I quickly grabbed the nearest fabric to cover it to avoid further damage to the wall and flooring. 

Steve tried to help me but I realized he's naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the bottle stopped oozing out. I noticed I grabbed Steve's t-shirt. 

Steve broke his glancing and said: “I'll get dressed. “

I hear him shuffling around to gather his clothes and then he comes by with the towel to wipe the wall and floor while I take the wet t-shirt and bottle to wash and dump. 

Within a few minutes, I got to the front and was blushing from an earlier event. I told him "there's lunch in the bag. I'll head out today."

Before he could say anything I was already out.   
Steve wanted to say thank you then he noticed there were 2 lunches in the bag. He decided to follow me. I was at the elevator with my pink cheeks and I heard him open the door. 

Steve: “there's 2 lunches. Since you're already here, join me.”

I turned to him and my tummy growled. I decided to walk back inside. I sat down and ate slowly. He was observing me as he ate. We glanced at each other but didn't know what to say.

Steve: “thank you for helping me out with updates on my friends and staying by my side last night. Thanks for this really good sandwich. Wish I could have more.”  
I laughed and said "look in the bag!"

There was a small box with an extra sandwich.   
He looked pleased and happy.

Steve: “I would like to see my friends if that works for you.”

Y/N: “give me some time to arrange it and I do suggest that Peggy and Tim be the last to visit.  
He nodded.”

I asked him:” are you ok? I know it's overwhelming. I would be pist if I woke up and everyone is older than me by 70 years. I wouldn't be as calm as you.”

Steve: “ what else can I do besides to accept it?”

I gave him a look and basically decided to take him out tonight. 

I told him I needed to change his hair. I sprayed it with a green temporary hair color. I put my hair up with two ponytails (one pink and one blue). I dressed him up like a young person with a funny shirt and I gave him some fake tattoos on his arms so no one can recognize him. 

We got ready and I took him to Coney Island today. We did some fun activities, rides and started to play games. I brought him to the place where he can smash a lot of plates. It helped lift tension and stress. When people were noticing him, he got worried. I pulled him into a cotton candy. Stuffed his face. He burst out laughing and I laughed at him too. 

I turn to the onlookers and ask "what ya looking at ha? Get ur own boyfriend!"

People moved along. 

Y/N: “don't bother with these people. No one can recognize you. You're still handsome, that's why they are looking at you. “

Steve smirks and says: “you think I'm handsome ha? “

I dropped my smile and walked off. 

Steve giggled and screamed: “hey girlfriend, wait for me!”

The fun Steve came along and we went to catch a movie before heading back to the tower. It was nice to feel normal again. Steve held my hand through the night. 

We walked back hand in hand because he felt comfortable. 

Once we got back to the tower  
Y/N: “good night Steve!”

Steve: “thanks for everything my pretend girlfriend! I enjoyed tonight and thanks for helping me release tension and anger. We did win a lot of toys.”

He was holding a bag full of toys. I dug inside to grab my favorite toy which was a squishy bumble bee. He tried to give me the whole bag. 

Y/N: “if you want, we can donate it to the kids at the hospital tomorrow. I can order more.   
Steve: great idea!”

Y/N: “go rest and I'll handle it.”

They went separate ways. Steve missed having Y/N around to distract him of the pain he was feeling. He went to sleep and started to have some nightmares of Peggy leaving him. 

He woke up at 2am. Jarvis notified Y/N right away because she set the settings if the captain is under any duress and is moving in the middle night, inform her. 

He went downstairs to the kitchen area. Y/N was already down there making grilled cheese with warm milk.

He asks "you can't sleep?"

I nodded and asked "you? Want grilled cheese and warm milk?"

He nodded as well.

We sat and ate quietly. Once done, we sat and watched TV. He was close and I was just waiting for him to say anything. I decided to get up, he held my wrist. 

He looked up and asked "can I hold you?"  
I nodded and he got up. Standing and pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him. 

I told him "tell me how you're feeling! So I can help you!"

Steve said "it hurts too much! I just want to see Peggy but knowing she's moved on and I'm no longer the person she loves…"

He withdrew and decided to go back to his suite. I followed him. He tried to say good night but I was behind him. He walks into his suite and looks around and saw me following him in. 

I came up to hug him. 

Y/N: “pretend I'm her. Tell her how you feel about everything. Let it out. Don't hold it in. It's better this way. “

Steve started to cry as he held me back before he started to confess: “Peggy, I love you! At the moment, I thought I was doing the right thing sacrificing myself. Leaving you was the hardest thing. I never imagined waking up. Especially in a world where you're not in the picture. To hear you moved on and lived your life, it gave comfort that you are happy but this pain in my heart. It hurts. Every night all I see in my dreams is parting with you. I wished things could have ended differently for us. Why did this have to happen to me?”

He was crying and needed soothing. Before you know it, I'm spending the night again in his arms sleeping until 9am. 

Jarvis wakes me up and tells me Tony has been looking for you. Do you want me to tell him where you are? 

I woke up and screamed: “Jarvis nooo!!! Tell Tony, I'll be down in 15 mins. Do not tell him I’m in Steve’s room!”

I woke up with Steve's hand on my boob. I turned to him and he just opened his eyes. He realized what he had done. I remember vaguely he was groping me in his sleep but we were too tired to care.

We both jumped up out of bed and basically muttered a bunch of things and I rushed out of there. 

Steve: “I'm so sorry!”  
Y/N: “it's ok! I've got to go. Tony needs me.”   
Steve: “ok… bye!”

I got upstairs and rushed to change before heading downstairs to pick up lattes. Jarvis made the arrangements. Once I got to tony, he smirked and drank the latte before talking. 

Tony: so you spent the night with capsicle  
Y/N: “Jarvis! You were supposed to keep it a secret!”  
Jarvis: “I'm sorry! Tony threaten to fry me if I didn't tell him the truth after all it's his tower  
Tony: “damn right it is! Jarvis, I'm your boss. She's not your boss!”  
Y/N: “I helped build Jarvis so technically I'm his mother. Jarvis, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson or two. “  
Jarvis: “I'm sorry!”

Tony started to laugh and went back to the conversation: “so you and Steve?”  
Y/N: “it's not romance or sex, Steve needed someone yesterday. I gave him the updates of his friends and lover, you know Peggy Carter and let's say he's not doing too well. He wants to see him. “  
Tony: “oh that sucks. Poor cap”  
Y/N: “if it was sex, you would have seen me jumping around for joy”  
Tony: ” you admit you do like him “  
Y/N: “have you seen his body in training? Come on! Any girl would be happy to rock his world.  
Tony laughed.”

Steve heard everything as he was strolling into Tony's office. I jumped and couldn't believe Steve was here. My face turned really red. 

Tony pointed at me and him and said: “oh boy this is awkward. I invited him because we want to create a new suit and gears for him. It will be your new project. Also, I want you to help build gadgets, suits for the Avengers group. “  
Y/N: “where are you going tony? “  
Tony was getting ready to exit and he had to tease:” I know about you two, If you want me to keep my mouth shut, do as I say. Steve watches her! She can be crazy and wild! “

He left the office and now that leaves Steve and my red tomato face. 

I turned away and decided to move along. 

I told Jarvis to order my favorite sandwiches and prepare for many snacks and meals because today will be a long day and tony is paying for everything like usual. 

Jarvis pulled up holograms of suits that Tony had suggested for captain America.   
Steve came near me as he knows I'm quiet now. He enjoyed listening to our conversation because he liked seeing how I always keep things lively with Tony and he overheard my deepest desire to bed him.

Y/N turns to ask: “what do you want to improve about your suit?”

Steve was admiring her and didn't hear the question. He was looking at her.

Y/N waves at him and says: “earth to captain America, is the holograms too much? Hello?”

Steve came back to his senses and said: “can they make it fast to put on? Umm...more durable fabric where it doesn't burn off easily”

Y/N laughs as she imagined when captain America gets torched and he's butt naked. 

Steve asks: “what's so funny?”

Y/N: “I'm just picturing someone burned your clothes then you're butt naked kicking asses. “

Steve smirks and asks: “ is that what you're picturing in that little head of yours? “

He started to tickle me and I ran around the table. He wanted to chase me but he knew I was already laughing too much. 

We sat down and wrote down a list of things that Steve would like to have and which gadgets he would like when he went on missions. Most of his criteria can be met. I did show him around with Stark's technology so he can get more familiar. 

His suits and gadgets were being tailored to him. We worked on the project for the next few days. Eventually I got bored and decided that we needed to go out. 

To avoid attention, I would give him a mustache, called him looking like a pervert with glasses but I would take his arm to snake around my waist when they were at crowded places in new york. I taught him to avoid looking at others and just keep close like place his face near my head. To him, I smelt like lavender. 

I looked forward to holding him but I couldn't say it out loud. I realized I was having feelings for him.

Most of the time, I would walk hand in hand with him. It was easier for me to pull him away from unwanted attention. 

One time we were at Central Park, it started to rain, we ran into a gazebo. Many pedestrians were in there and they started to look at him. I pulled him towards me. People looked away as we started to kiss. I pulled him into a hard kiss. 

Instantly everyone's attention was off us. We were at their small corner. Steve was losing his breath. When I kissed him and pulled away, he didn't want it to stop. I noticed he naturally held me in place. When I tried to move back, he moved towards me again, I smiled as he tried to kiss me again. 

I smiled and asked "do you want another one?" 

He didn't respond but I can see his eyes. I moved back into kissing him again, this time he used his tongue. He was kissing me so well. I had to grab his shirt to stand properly. The kiss went on for a long time because it stopped raining. Everyone left the gazebo. It was just us.

I pulled back and wasn't sure what all of this meant. Steve pulled back his hands, with one hand raking his hair and he apologized. 

I laughed at how shy he was. He was blushing hard. 

I explained "everyone was trying to figure you out so I thought public display would deter it. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

He laughed as well and said "I didn't mind… I quite enjoyed it!" 

I smiled because I felt the same. We were spending a lot of time together and he felt at ease. He woke up many nights battling with nightmares. Jarvis would let me know so I would meet him at the common areas. We ordered pizza and watched a movie, talked about things and he would have questions. 

I noticed he did like going out more often ever since he realized that he can hold me like a couple or kiss me. He would be the one initiating the kiss as an excuse to stop unwanted attention. I didn't mind as I enjoyed his company. 

I explained to him during one night how much times have changed. People don't get married so they can have sex. People often have sex before marriage. He couldn't believe the things we are wearing today. He thought my skirts were too much, showing too much leg or my tank tops were a big distraction. I explained everything to him and it took him a while to get on board. Now he doesn't have a problem because he loves holding my waist and enjoys the view from the top of my tank top. I catch him gazing every now and then. 

We went to the movie theatre and he would hand me his leather jacket because it gets cold inside. When people start to look at him, he would make out with me as a way to avoid gazes. I placed his hand on my lap which was under the jacket. I left it there while I was distracted with the kisses. 

We actually loved going to the movies more often because it felt really hot to just make out. Eventually his hand got bolder. 

One time making out, his hand slit under my skirt. He placed a finger in my wet entrance. I had a jacket covering myself so no one would know or see if. I opened my legs to give him better access. He slid pass my panties and started to finger me. I felt overwhelmed at first and I knew we should be stopping but it felt so good. 

His other arm was wrapped around my shoulders. He was kissing me and I was moaning in his mouth as he kept fingering me. Soon I felt two fingers inside of me as he pumped inside of me. I reached the orgasm. I looked at him as I was coming down from the high. We were breathing hard. He moved away and instantly I saw guilt on his face. He apologized right away and felt really bad as he lost control. I pulled him into a kiss. 

I told him "I'm not sorry. You're very good. I didn't expect that and it was nice. We should do that again!" 

He sighed in relief. As soon as we made it back to the tower. We could never catch a break because everyone was always around. Due to that indecent act, Steve wanted to give me space. He found his way to Brooklyn by himself to a gym where he could box and hit a bag. He had a lot of frustration and now his only comfort was spending time with me but he felt like he ruined the chances as he touched me indecently. He was mad at himself for not having any control. He loved how I was letting him do it to me. He loved how I came undone for him. He wanted more but he was scared. 

He wondered if this was too soon for him. Was this fair with Peggy or Y/N?


	3. Chapter 3

We didn't see each other for 3 days straight. I went back to work with Tony and he was surprised that I wasn't with capsicle. Eventually I went for a swim to get him out of my head. I did my laps. Once I reached the end of the pool, Steve was standing there watching me.

He was ready to swim too. He jumped into the pool and moved towards me. I started to swim away and he was trying to catch me. I swam fast and so did he. He caught up as he grabbed my leg to yank me back. It was dark outside and it didn't look like anyone was at the gym. 

I knew he was away in training for upcoming missions. So he was busy. Once I got yanked back at him. We were in the deep end just floating. 

He pulled me into a small kiss. He held me for some time before letting me go. I asked Jarvis to let me know if anyone walks into the pool ahead of time and no surveillance in the pool. As I pulled him for a kiss again. He held onto me as my legs went around his waist. 

He pulls his head away and says "I missed you."  
I replied "I missed you too" but I was breathing hard as I felt his hard bulging member pressing into my core. 

He looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman. It felt nice.   
He tells me "I want to court you. I think it's been long enough for you to know how I feel about you. Would you be okay with that doll?  
I smiled and kissed him before saying "I would love that but you can't let Shield & fury know. They don't really like colleagues messing with one another."

He nodded and he asked "would you be free tonight to go out for dinner?"   
Usually he doesn't ask to go out at night so I nodded yes. We were making out until Jarvis notified us that Captain America and I were summoned by fury. Head to level 47. 

We both realized our first date wasn't happening now. So we both got dressed and went upstairs. 

Fury wanted Romanov, Rogers and I to go out on a mission that could take over a week to complete. It was in Miami. 

We were at a beautiful luxurious resort. Romanov was supposed to seduce this beautiful man in his 40s who had links with terrorist groups and Hydra. 

So we wanted to go in undercover and find out. Steve was too noticeable so we kept him on security. Fury just wanted us to teach him the ropes. 

Romanov tried to work her way towards that beautiful man named Ross. She flirted with him and what not. I made some few friends at the resort as a way to cover up. We were in bikinis. Steve couldn't believe how much bathing suits had changed. 

He was really distracted by my body when I walked up to him in it before heading off to the pool. I saw him check me out and Romanov. I laughed at his cute lost puppy look. We were at different sides of the pools. Romanov was working on the target while I befriended a group of girls who was celebrating a bachelor’s party. I was invited to join the girls at the pool.

Steve noticed Ross’ bodyguards knew something about Romanov. Ross excused himself and was moving away from Romanov. 

Steve speaks into our earpieces, "cover might have been blown". 

I remember how this Ross guy likes to go after innocent victims. In his bad record, he enjoys raping naive ladies and he makes it goes away by paying them. So that it never makes it out. 

I swam towards him and the girls I was with asked. As I did a long stretch towards Ross. I got up and turned to say to them "I'll get us some drinks girls!" 

I walked out of the pool and Ross was staring. I caught his attention. I gave him the look "what are you looking at?" 

I got to the bar and ordered drinks and asked if I could keep the tray. Ross moved next to me and I decided to move away from him, minding my own business. He saw how the water was dripping down from my neck to breasts and the drops from my back to my ass. He was enjoying the view. 

Romanov laughed and said "good job Y/N! He's on to you!" 

I played my part well like I wasn't interested. He had his men follow me and my new friends. We went to eat, he would appear out of nowhere to ask me if I could join him for dinner tonight. 

I laughed at him and said "sorry I'm here with my friends and I can't.."  
He stops me and says "don't worry I have given them a reason to leave you alone tonight. " 

I looked around and the girls waved at me as they collected tickets to a concert. 

I turned to them and said "traitors!"  
He took me up to his suite which had a beautiful view, he handed me champagne. I pretended to drink it because I knew about his history with women. I turned on the mic which was placed on my hip. I ate with him and then I pretended to be dizzy. 

He took me down the elevator, pulled my earpiece out from my ear thinking it's the only piece on me and spoke into it which drove Steve nuts. 

Ross had an evil laugh and said "I know who she is and I'm going to have my way with her. You can collect her once I’m done with her." 

He pushed me into an SUV. He was abducting me to another hotel and thought the shield didn't know where to find me. 

Romanov noticed that I've worn a tech bracelet created by tony to detect where I am but she noticed I left another microphone on to ensure that the team could locate me and hear everything. 

Ross kept talking and smacked my face as I pretended to cry. Steve was trying to maintain control as he listened to the mic.

Ross screams "you bitches thinks Im that stupid not to know who you work for? Sending Romanov was a stupid idea but I'll have my fun with you since you practically threw yourself at me." 

They pulled me into another hotel. His men threw me on the bed. 

I screamed "why haven't you killed me yet?"

Ross was already unbuckling himself and he responded "does it seem like we are done? You would wish I did kill you after I’m done with you!"

I screamed "no no no!" He came for me as he ripped my dress. 

He lets me know "Hydra would be so happy to hear what I did to one of shield's agents. They would pay me to do this to every beautiful agent they have. So tell me how fury planned to keep you safe! Your team will die with you tonight!"

Steve and Romanov wanted to run towards me but they got attacked. They were fighting their way out of the hotel they were in. There was men storming in trying to kill them. Meanwhile I was dealing with a rapist. Steve broke through and started to head to the hotel I was at. Ross's security team was scrambling downstairs to hold off Steve. 

I simply flipped Ross over and smiled.   
I wasn't stupid and naive to think I would drink his medicated drinks. I flicked my wrists and he noticed that I could make his clothes fly. He was down to his boxers and he couldn't move his body as he was stretched out. 

I laughed and said "they didn't tell you my powers did they? Tell me where Hydra is and maybe I'll let you live?" 

He saw the steak knife was flying towards him and he screamed "I don't know!" 

The steak knife was in mid air and it aimed straight for him but stopped at the very last second but an inch away from his eyeball. 

I simply asked "how do they reach you and what are your upcoming projects?" 

He responded and said "I don't know. I get handled information and they never tell me to meet up anywhere. " 

Before he could finish, a bullet was lodged into his head. I rushed to hide under the bed as the sniper was spraying bullets. I got mad as I froze all the bullets and looked up to see the sniper in the other roof. I pushed the bullets to fly in that direction. I tossed my ripped dress out and put on the dress shirt. Ross was dead and I couldn't stop it. I was pist. Once I try to reach for the door. His security came in thinking that I killed him. 

I told them "someone snipped him" but they didn't listen. They tried to shoot me and I ran. I pushed them out of the way as I made a quick exit. I ran down the stairs without shoes. I rushed down to the 10th floor where I met with Rogers and Romanov. 

I ran across the street to see if I could catch that sniper but we couldn't find them. We did see that I managed to Lodge a bullet into the sniper because we saw blood on the roof. 

We went back to base and reported to fury.   
Fury told me many times to keep myself on a low profile. Romanov and rogers didn't know I was a mutant. I had powers to control materials but it takes a lot of energy. Once the meeting was over, I fell asleep. Rogers caught me before I hit the floor. 

Fury explained why he didn't ever let me go on missions because I got drained and I needed sleep for almost a day to recover. 

When I woke up, I was hungry. I noticed someone changed me out into my pajamas. Jarvis told me that Tony was hosting a party. I asked Jarvis to bring me food. I was very hungry and didn't want to get dressed. 

Soon enough there was a knock on my door. I thought that was fast. Turns out Steve had a tray of food. 

I opened the door and cheered. I brought in the tray and started to eat. 

Steve looked like a handsome fella who cleaned up to go to a party. 

While I was munching, I said: “thank you so much for the food! You didn't have to. You can go back to the party.”

Steve laughs as I ate the sandwiches so fast, and he says: “Not to worry. I'm not in the mood of partying. I very much enjoy being here. How are you feeling?”

I swallowed my food and needed water, I used my powers to grab the water bottle in the fridge. 

Steve: “You never told me you had powers that are quite useful and strong.”

Y/N: “I was asked not to show it. Fury worried for my safety as it comes with a weakness. I drain myself when using my powers. It's not stable.”

Steve: “that's why he keeps you away from trouble”

I nodded and started to pick up the fries and now felt better after eating the sandwiches. 

Steve was studying me and wondered how much more I was hiding. 

I looked at him like I knew what he was thinking and said "there's nothing else. That's the only power I have which is moving objects and maybe being able to contain a person in a position."

He had a confused look and asked "contain a person?"

I went to wash my hands and decided to show him. He was sitting on the couch and I used my powers to pull him forward. I placed a hold on him so it's hard for him to move. 

I asked him: “Steve try to move”

Steve wiggles but barely gets out. He was shocked. I laughed and let go of the restraints. 

Steve: “that's incredible!”

Then I dropped it

Y/N: “I can't do it too long. These powers make me weak. I might be able to hold you down for an hour if you don't fight back but if you do, maybe 20-30 mins. I would need a few hours to recharge. “

That night I was very tired so Steve let me rest after I fell asleep when we were watching the movie. 

Steve started to go on missions frequently with shield members. Fury kept me on Intel, security, Tony's tower and what not. 

However the day came when Loki appeared. Loki attacked New York.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut / First Love Scene

Loki was attacking New York. 

We went on the mission to save earth and I was there using my abilities to defend. I was allowed to move objects but my energy drops after a certain period. Then it's back to arm to arm combat. I have the ability to recharge but it takes a few hours. If I completely drained, I would black out for days. Never got to that level until the battle in New York against Loki.

I was pushing my limits as I helped avengers. I pushed all the aliens back so avengers can get to them before they spawn themselves against other innocent civilians. As I tried to take breaks in between the battle, I needed help. 

Thor and Captain America would aid me as I help civilians get to safety. By the time we captured Loki and everything was defused. We went to get the shawarma that Tony recommended. After finishing eating, I moved to the side of the building. As they were chatting, I slowly fell asleep. 

Thor volunteered to pick me up and fly back to the tower to drop me in my apartment as it was the most convenient way. I stayed in bed for the next 30 hours to recharge from everything. I woke up because I was hungry. It was 3am. 

I went to the main kitchen where we shared with other avengers and looked around for food. I was placing my pizza order and grabbing fruits to eat. I turned on the TV to feel relaxed again. I caught up on all my emails, messages and even laughed when tony sent me photos of me passed out after shawarma. They all knew once I reached the safe zone and after food, I went into deep sleep until I'm recharged. 

As I was just thinking of what happened, I let out a sigh as the war felt too close for comfort. We almost lost tony. We were defenseless towards Loki's plans. I need to train myself so I can keep up with my powers.

Then I heard the elevator doors open. I got worried and moved silently towards the kitchen island and crouched down to hide from whoever was walking. 

It turns out to be Captain America, Steve Rogers. He was looking around as the TV was on but didn't see anyone until he noticed my feet. 

I moved out of my hiding to say "hi, trouble sleeping?"

He gave me the warmest smile and replied "yea and I got hungry!"

I laughed as I got up and then tossed him an apple by using my powers and told him "lucky you, I ordered pizza. It should be here any minute. I should probably go downstairs"

He looked at me top to bottom and asked "in your gown?"

I realized I wasn't wearing undergarments because I thought I was alone. I blushed and moved passed him to go get change and get my pizza. 

I quickly say "I need to change and will get the pizza" moving past him quickly. He laughed. 

I've only known Steve Rogers for about 12 months now. He's been a good friend. He helps me train for combat. Tony teases me when I blush because I find him attractive but I also find Thor attractive too. I thought friendship was enough since I am a mutant with powers. 

Once I got dressed and picked up pizza. I moved back to the sofa and decided to watch some Rush hour. I needed something funny. As they were down to the last slice, Steve tried to reach for it. I smacked his hand so I can get it. 

Normally Steve is very polite and would give me what I want but lately he's been an ass. Always trying to take my food/drinks. He tried to take my pizza again as I had to defend it. We were battling each other and trying to get the pizza. I pulled the pizza box with my powers and rolled off the sofa. He grabs my wrist to stop me from concentrating on the pizza box. He grabs the box and bounces the pizza in the air. He grabs the slice of pizza and eats it. I used my power to get the pizza slice to smack it in his face. 

He turned to me and glared at me with his pizza sauced face. I burst out laughing and then he started to chase me around the sofa. I used my powers to get the paper towel and threw it in his face. He stopped and wiped his face. He growled at me.

I fell back onto the sofa and started to laugh at him. I couldn't run anymore. He went to the sink, finishing his pizza and washed his face. 

I couldn't help but laughed at what happened.   
When he came back to sit down with ice cream. I got up right away. 

He made fun of me "nah uh! It's mine. Unless you ask nicely!"

He took his spoon and dipped it into the ice cream and started scooping it, putting it in his mouth. I couldn't believe he's not sharing. 

I smile and say "please" 

He scoops one and moves it in my direction. We were sharing a spoon. We sat there eating it quietly. He turned to me and I looked at him. 

He tells me "I got worried and scared that we couldn't stop the aliens and Loki but I saw you fighting very hard to protect everyone. In my dream, I thought I lost you and everyone."

I felt the trembles in his voice, so I got up and hugged him. I reminded him "no one is getting rid of us that easily. We will fight til the very end."

He smiles and as I was about to pull away, he kept me still. I pulled away from him for a little bit to be able to see his face. 

Steve reminds me "I know we had plans and we can still go on movie dates, but may I kiss you?"

I looked at him and smiled because I was surprised. He pulled me towards him as he parted my lips and if was gentle at first then it became eager. I almost ran out of breath as soon as we parted. 

I pulled away to sit back down. trying to get my heart to settle. He gave me the most satisfying look before telling me "every time I try to be alone with you, everything seems to get in the way. This is the first time I get to be alone with you without interruptions. It's very nice!"

I smiled and I grabbed his face to kiss him again. He moved on top of me as we kissed. He pressed his hip into me and I felt his bulging member. We made out on the couch and he slid his hand to massage my breast and grab my butt. 

I was moaning and I whispered "not here."

He was quick. He was on his feet and pulled me to stand up. We asked Jarvis to turn everything off. He had me in the elevators. Before the doors were closed, he was kissing me. I felt butterflies in my tummy because I didn't know what to expect. It was my first time. Not sure about the captain. Tony always teased him for being a virgin. 

Once we got out of the elevator, Steve brought me to his place. Once inside the room, he backed me up to the wall to kiss me. He took my leg to hook it up against his hip. It felt hot. His other hand was sliding under my shirt. 

He asks me "please tell me you want this! I'll stop if you don't."

I laughed and asked "isn't it too late? You brought me up here?"

I looked at him and noticed his eyes are darker.   
I asked him again "what if I want to stop?" 

His fist was near my head and he squeezed his eyes shut as he told me "I'll stop… you need to give me time to calm myself." 

I can tell he's doing his best to hold himself. I lifted my shirt off and pushed down my pants with underwear. His eyes were wide open. 

He looked at me like a predator and he grinds his teeth to ask me "if you want me to stop, don't do this. I am holding onto the last shred of control.”  
"  
I looked at him curiously as I didn't think he would be this naive. I moved closer to him as he took a step back. 

He asks me "tell me this is what u want. Tell me now!". 

He was breathing hard and looked like an animal that was being backed up in a corner.

I removed my bra and threw it to the side and I was moving towards him. I loved the effect I was having on him. I grabbed his shirt and he stood still with the most stuck look I've seen. He's battling with himself on what to do. I move towards his buckle to take it off. He felt me push his pants down. I push him to sit on his bed. I lifted up his shirt and removed it. 

I ask him as he remains in control but staring at me in disbelief. He's waiting for my approval. 

In this position my breasts were in his face. 

I asked him "what do you think I'm doing? Do I not look like I'm interested? Of course I want you." 

As I kissed him hard and then moved away. His face softened and he realized what I wanted. He got up, grabbed me to place me on the bed. 

He kisses me as his hands massages my body. He pushes his boxers out of the way. We were completely naked on the bed. He moves between my legs, spreading me. 

He massages my breasts and then he starts telling me "I've dreamt of this and thought of this everyday since you held my hand. Since you took me to the movies." He gives me kisses on the throat, neck and right above my breasts. 

He reminds me "I wanted to make you mine."

I was moaning as his fingers moved to my core and was sliding in and out as he told me his deepest secrets about how he felt about me. 

I was so close and he kept kissing me and reminding me how much he likes me. 

He tells me "when you took me to the movies, you held my hand near your beautiful thighs, I really wanted to slide it here (as he continues to slide it in and out of my core) and I wanted to hear you call my name. I had to control my feelings for you."

I reached my first orgasm and it hitted me hard. I was still coming down on it hard. He kissed me as I felt him position himself at my entrance. He starts to slide in slowly and I feel the pain as he moves in. 

I grab onto Steve's arms and I cry out "Steve…it's my first time."

He stopped moving right away and pulled away looking at me as if I had grown another head. He didn't know and was surprised to hear. 

He smiled as I was worried. 

He continued and slowly pushed in and he was half way in. I couldn't believe I would be able to fit all of him. I looked down as we were connected. It looked so hot. I looked up at him as I was breathing hard. I pulled him in for a kiss. He moved into me in one push. I cried out as he buried so deep that it hurted so much. The pain was unbearable. 

He saw my pained face. He kisses me and tells me to breathe. He held still because he knew it was overwhelming for me. 

I looked at him and asked "I thought you're a virgin too. I guess tony was wrong!"

He started to move in and out of me. 

He tells me "the pain will go away and I'll make you feel better. Just let it all go. You're so beautiful. You're mine now." 

He declared it and wanted me to know that he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. That he's all in. He reaches for my knee to raise it. It helps him plunge deeply into me. I felt the overwhelming strokes and I kept moaning as he massaged my breasts. I was ready again to explode.

I scream "Steve… it's coming again!"  
He whispers to me "let it come. I got you doll!"   
It came crashing down on me as the wave of ecstasy held me. He kept pushing and pulling. I felt the overwhelming sensation as he continued. 

I whispered "let it go Steve. I want you to feel it."

He kisses me as he tugs for my nipples. I felt him desperately starting to pound into me harder and faster. He gave it to me as I couldn't bear for the third orgasm. It was too much, I was clenching around him and he erupted and drove harder into me as he spilled himself inside of me. 

Once he was done, he pulled himself out of me as he slid down to my side. He grabs me into his arms as he hugs me from the back. He moved his big rod back inside of me but sideways. I moaned as he stuffed me again. 

He kisses me on the neck and reminds me "I can't have enough of you. I can't control myself. Tell me when to stop or let me know if I'm hurting you!" 

I was clutching onto the bedsheet for support as he continued to move inside of me. He was a super soldier after all. I came more times than I can ever imagined and this time he pounded me into the mattress before he came down to his second biggest release. 

We fell asleep after he tangled himself around my body. 

He whispers to me "thank you!"   
I giggled and replied "no thank you!"

We made love throughout the night. Steve couldn’t picture life without me. 

Thor brought Loki to earth to spend some time amending midgard's relationship to Asgard. Loki was here to repay for sins.


	5. Chapter 5

Fury placed me in charge of babysitting Loki. I tried to reason but no one would listen to me. No one knew my relationship with Steve either. 

Thor gave me a special set of bracelets which gives me the ability to lock Loki’s powers. He can't take the bracelets back from me. If I'm in danger, it would alert him and he would be able to use his powers to keep me safe. This was an enchanted way to keep Loki from running away and harming others. I honestly didn't like my job. No one volunteered so I got picked. 

On the first day of training, Loki and I were on the mat with Thor. Clint, Romanov, Steve and everyone else was training but kept their distance. 

Since Loki didn't have his powers, it wasn't hard to handle him. Thor and I wrestled but clearly Thor was more powerful. Loki got pulled down into Thor's arm and he messed with his hair. When it came to my time with Loki, we were sparing. Thor made fun of Loki about how slow he was and couldn't take down a midgardian. 

That's when Loki tried to go for the kill, he grabbed my throat and tried to lift me off the ground. Avengers rounded up trying to head towards me to aid me. I used my powers to hold Loki down and open his hand. He let go of his grip of me, Loki was stunned that I had powers. 

I bent down to him while he was locked down to tell him "don't you ever dare attack me like that again! I wouldn't guarantee, I'll be nice!" 

I let him go. Everyone was cheering. Loki smirked. 

Loki: “what kind of magic was that? “  
Thor: “I've never seen that before. Maybe it only works on Loki”.   
Loki: “give it a try on Thor! “  
Thor: “lady Y/N, do me! Do me!”

I used my powers to lock Thor down and push him to his knees. 

Thor: “woah; this is so cool! “  
Loki: “this is interesting! “

I started to laugh as the brothers were discussing what kind of aesir I am.   
Soon enough we wanted to test Loki's powers when released and when pulled back. We had to practice in the event of emergencies. 

Thor tells me: “you would have the power to control his powers, send him pain signals where he would feel it as my father thought whoever had these bracelets would need it to incapacitate my brother and send him a message to where to find you. It's like a link. “

I looked at him and couldn't believe what these bracelets bring.   
Anyways I released Loki's powers by asking the bracelet to do so. We felt the shift of powers move to Loki. 

Thor whispers: “be careful! He can do a lot of things. “  
Loki laughs and says: “ let the fun begin! Be careful lady Y/N”

Both Thor and I were getting ready to attack Loki. He split the image himself or Thor called out clones of Loki spreaders around us.

I admit it was surprising then I poked one of them and it disappeared. Thor laughed at seeing me amused over Loki's clones. 

All the Lokis asks: “which one is me?”  
Thor: “if you can spot him, we will acknowledge you're pretty good.”  
I asked: “you got to give me 3 chances”  
Loki: “you already used one”

I laughed and decided to walk around. It was interesting to see these clones. They all looked at me, turned, spoke… I needed to know what made him different from the rest. I closed my eyes to see if I can sense him. I heard his heartbeat. I was walking towards it and then I bumped into him. 

Thor laughed and he couldn't believe it.   
Loki was surprised as I pointed at his chest. 

Loki: “how did you manage to…”  
I replied: “heard your heartbeat. I wouldn't say it would work if we were on the battle ground. Probably have to kill your clones to narrow you down but I'm going to try something.“

I decided to use my powers to lift all the Loki's up and push down. All the clones disappeared.  
Thor started to laugh and couldn't believe I managed to figure a way to dissipate Loki's clones. 

Loki then turned on his magic. He was able to create animals, very real looking animals. I have to admit, I hated the guy but he had some pretty good magic. 

I asked Loki: “what else can you do?”

Thor answers: “he can look into your past by touching your head. If you don't want him to, just kick his ass before he can see it. “

Loki tried to come near me with his hand, I used my powers to make him fold it down.

Thor laughs and says: “that works too”  
Loki smirks and says: “I can create spells or curses.”  
I had to ask: “so why did you try to take over our world? “

Loki's face fell and for a second I saw a small glimpse of guilt and sadness. 

He turned on this cruel face and said: “you're a pathetic midgardian and you dare question a god.”

I used my powers to push him down and removed his powers. 

I bent down to say: “I may be pathetic but you're stuck with me. So do yourself a favor and be nice. I don't like bullies.”

He got up and he already had daggers. He threw them at me.   
I waved them and threw them near him. 

Loki looked at me with some admiration. 

Thor applauded and said: “it looks Loki, my brother found his match. Even if he had his powers, he's no match for Lady Y/N.”

I laughed and said to Thor: “ thanks for the bracelets. Honestly it's because we are training, it's easy for me to focus on Loki but if we had other distractions, I'm not good. In fact, I would be less help. Loki's powers are pretty damn good. Hey Loki, can you teach me how to use daggers? “

Loki looked at me and said "no!" He walked away as he had enough of me. 

Thor said: “sometimes he can be mean. Today, you did beat him. He hates that and you’re also a midgardian.”

Thor decided to train me and he's very good at throwing his hammer. I couldn't even lift it. It was pretty cool. Everyone gave it a shot. 

Steve was the closest to moving it. I gave him a wink and said "looks like you're worthy!"  
He laughs back and says "by ½ inch"  
We missed each other and since Loki is in the picture, it was harder to find time to be alone with Steve.

I was able to ask Thor about things Loki liked to do so I can make arrangements. Fury wanted me to teach him what us humans do and start small missions. 

Next time we were training.   
Loki had his powers where he was able to disappear. I looked everywhere and all of sudden he reappeared in front me. Almost so close that he could have kissed me. I fell backwards but he grabbed me. 

I looked amazed and said "that's a neat trick too." 

He started to do that during our training sessions. I was learning to block his attack or stop him. He was very fast. A few times, I didn't manage, he knocked me on my bum but I got back up. Loki enjoyed sparing with me. 

I wanted to see how he was doing in water. Thor couldn't really swim in water. Without his hammer he would be very slow. 

I decided to compete with both of them.   
Clearly I won but Loki was very close. He didn't use powers, just his strength. He moved fluidly in the water. Meanwhile Thor needed help. He couldn't swim fast. 

Both Loki and I laughed at Thor. 

They didn't want to learn archery or guns. They thought it was too beneath them. Soon Loki was teaching me how to throw daggers. I was getting very good at aiming. Loki would come by and take my arms. Adjusting the angle and way of throwing it. He was holding me from the back and showing me.

Clint was talking to Steve. 

Clint: “I do not like him one bit. Fury asked me to take care of him. I declined. I might kill him before trying to protect him”

Romanov: “So did i.”

Steve was silent because he was getting jealous of Loki being able to touch me and train me with daggers. He was even more mad that everyone shifted the responsibility over to me to babysit him. 

Steve: “Well I think she's the best candidate to take care of him. With her skills, she can keep him in check. “  
Even though his heart feels heavy and scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N decided to take Loki out in public. First she needed to change his appearance.

She brought up lighter clothes and even hair dye etc.   
She went up to Loki and Thor's room. She presented the solutions to change Loki's appearance. 

Loki: “you should have asked me. “  
He snaps his fingers and you can see transition. He wore normal people's clothing like a nice plaid shirt with jeans. His hair changed to a darker orange color. He didn't look like Loki. 

I was awed about the transformation.   
Loki; “I'm sure this is adequate. “  
Thor: “do me!”  
Loki transforms Thor into punk ass clothing. We burst out laughing.  
Thor: “hey!!!”  
Loki changed him into regular attire and shorter hair. 

I decided to take the gods out for a day trip. It makes my job a lot easier when no one can recognize them. 

I showed them around and I let Loki keep his powers because he needed to keep their appearances on. We were in central park, we did tourist stuff. Thor would say I would love Asgard because there's a lot of beauty, wine, parties and so on. They told me about Heimdall, Odinson and the history of Asgard. 

Thor decided to go find Jane because he thinks Loki has been pleasant around me. He felt safe to leave us be. 

I decided to take Loki to our biggest library. Thor informed me once he was to a place he can flash there if he chooses to. So I thought I could show him.

I told him there's a lot to do in New York. He smirks as if he cares. Next few days, he insisted that we finish the tour of New York. We went to the natural history museum, watched a baseball game, met museums, towers and we even got to eat delicious pizzas and other famous New York food. 

It was quite easy to take Loki and experience New York. 

I turn to him and still ask: “why did you try to take us over? I mean I got to know you for a while now. You don't seem the type…”

Loki: “how would you know? I would have been your king! “

I looked at the files and Thor told me that he thinks Loki fears something much greater is coming if he fails. 

I replied: “yea I think you fail to see avengers was going to stop you. Thanks for creating the team. If you don't want to share then fine. I thought we were friends. “

Loki: “we are? “

I looked down and looked up at him and said: “dude we are sharing a pizza. If you aren't my friend, I wouldn't be sharing with you. Get your own pizza!”

I try to move my pizza away from him and he stops me. 

Loki: “ I guess we are.”

It looked like he was shocked. He didn't come to make friends. Sure I didn't have much of a choice but he liked being around me. I showed interest and amusement to his tricks. I didn't yell at him or try to chew him up like Tony and the rest of avengers. In fact, I soften up easily. No grudges because I didn't go head on with him during the attack. He was glad we met under these circumstances. He didn't know when he had to be back at Asgard so he wanted to enjoy his last moments of freedom.

Loki spoke up: “there's greater force out in this Galaxy than you can ever imagine.”

I asked: “those aliens were just the beginning of our problems?”

Loki: ” the people who entrusted me with that army of aliens is whom you should be afraid of”

I see him trying to keep his mouth shut like he said too much and actually had worries. 

I placed my hand on his hand. 

I said: “no matter what, you do have us. Try not to take over the world, it's harder to make friends “

Loki: “I don't need friends or pity:

I reminded him: “ sure you don't but it would be nice to share pizza with.”

I lifted a slice and ate.

Everyday Steve was out with the rest of avengers on missions. He hated to watch how close Loki got to me. He tried to push away negative feelings he had. Every now, when he was back on mission, I would sleep in his quarters or mine. We would either make love, talk, cuddle and try to spend whichever limited time we had with one another. 

Once Loki has settled in. Fury has decided for us to do missions together. Our first mission was to fly to Italy because we had a lead that might lead us to Hydra. Steve was helping us out. Initially it was Clint who's going to play the man who speaks to someone who's in charge. However he got held up while trying to enter the premises. 

We were at a mansion. I was undercover as one of the hot waitresses. Loki had the illusions on as one of the guests. Steve was on standby ad security. Clint was supposed to go in to get the information and play Hydra. 

I couldn't believe I was in a bikini with a Tutu.

I had to ask: “do they not wear regular clothing for waitresses anymore? “

Clint snickered and said: “not for this guy's house. Hang in there babe! Shake it!”

Steve laughed and said: “bear as much as you can doll!”  
.  
Loki smirked and said: “there's a lot of beautiful ladies at this party. I’m a lucky fella”

He was enjoying his undercover role with the ladies.   
I had to laugh and say: “you know the men are also interested in you. “  
Loki: “I wouldn't mind. Maybe you can join us!”  
The rest of the team laughed as I swore at Loki.

Somehow Clint did not successfully extract information out of the owner of this mansion, Sam. He seems like a despicable guy. Sam was a mafia and he had a lot of information against a lot of important people. We just wanted to know what Hydra wanted. It would be best to get him alone but Clint couldn't. 

Loki got up and walked towards Sam with a bag full of gold. Gave it to Sam and let him know.   
Loki asks: “ I need something and hope you can help. Let's talk in private. “

Sam decided to talk to Loki in a private meeting. His bodyguards were still around and surrounding. I was summoned to bring up the drinks and food to the meeting. 

I walked into the meeting and started to place the drinks and food. 

Loki demanded: “I would like to talk alone with you or else I will leave.”  
Sam stopped Loki and told his bodyguard to check his body to ensure no weapons. Once done, I was almost done and leaving the room. Loki managed to grab me and spun me around so I ended up on his lap. The bodyguards were outside the door.

Loki: “she stays. I need something to keep me distracted or let's say she comes with the deal. “

He grabbed me forcefully to kiss me and his hand squeezed my breast as I squealed.   
Sam laughed and enjoyed the sight and said: “sure!”

Meanwhile Steve was hanging on every ounce of control and trying not to blow his cover. He wanted Loki dead for what he just did.

Loki talks to me: “sit still or else it will be painful.”  
I relaxed in his lap as he continued to kiss me and talk to Sam in between kisses.   
Loki: “ I want the weapons that you collected during the invasion. Most importantly…”  
Loki kisses me softly  
Sam: “we don't carry such things”  
Loki: “I'll pay you well! How many do you have?”

As he placed his hand between my legs at the upper thighs. 

Sam was enjoying how Loki was playing with my lips and body as he teases me in front of him. It was a good distraction at my expense. Loki was enjoying how soft I felt under his touch. If he could, he would have loved to take me there and then but he had to focus. Maybe he hoped after this mission, he would be able to kiss me and show me the possibility of us being together. 

Loki: “I know ur a man of many connections. I want the alien weapons and I heard you may have access to more special items “

Sam looks as Loki fingers me and how I moan (it was all an illusion but Steve didn't know that, he screamed Loki not to touch me in our secret earphone). It looked like Loki was doing indecent acts to me. Like pushed me on my knees so I can give Loki a blow job. 

Meanwhile under the illusion, I was sitting at Sam's desk collecting all the information we needed. I also managed to copy Sam's cell phone. 

Sam wanted to walk near Loki and I (My illusion) but Loki tells him: “I don't like to share. You can invite another to satisfy you. She’s mine tonight! Oh yes… Continue sweetheart!”

Loki looked at me as my illusion was giving him a blowjob. I couldn't believe how real it looked. I was trying to concentrate and then I couldn't believe Loki had to step up the game. Sam and Loki literally had an orgy in this room. I messaged Steve and Clint that all of this is an illusion. Stay put while we extract information. 

I was snooping around to find any Hydra links. Turns out he's pretty clean. Maybe we are missing something. We will look back on the info once we get out of here. Loki was having sex with my illusion by the wall. I gave him a look of disbelief. Once it was done, I moved towards Loki, in position for the illusion to stop. Loki pretends to tuck himself in. He tosses Sam a business card.

Loki: “call me when it's ready”.   
He held my hand and headed out of the room. Once we got out of there, we headed to our secret hideout. Steve and Clint looked angry.

Loki raised his hands like he was surrendering. 

I turned to him in the group and said "those illusions looked real! Can't believe we got the information without bullets flying."

I rushed to get access on all the files and even ghost Sam's phone. If Hydra calls, we would know. 

Steve came up to Loki face to face. 

Steve: “you will never touch her like that again”  
Clint: “don't make me take off that face! Do not smirk at us and touch her like that. “

Steve came to me and asked: “are you ok?”  
I looked at him and smiled: “I'm fine. He only kissed me once and yes I was scared but once the illusions were up. I was able to copy everything, ghost his phone and honestly it worked out. No violence involved. What did you guys see? “

Steve showed me the video of what they saw.. I covered my face as I couldn't believe it looked like I was really enjoying giving Loki blow jobs and getting fucked up on the wall and couch. I didn't pay attention as I was working. 

Loki said: “you guys are all welcome to thank me for helping you all. “

I chimed in: “thank you Loki. You made my life easier but next time, let us know what you're planning to do.”

Loki:” What's the fun in that? After all, I enjoyed how soft you felt. The kiss was wonderful.”

I grabbed Steve because he almost launched to kill Loki. I used my powers to hold Steve down. Steve was shocked and turned to me. 

I simply told him: don't! It's Loki! He's just trying to get under your skin.   
Loki smiles and admires that in such a short period of time, I already came to understand him. 

He decided not to rile up captain America and retired to his bed. What we didn't get to see how big of a boner he was having since the illusions. He needed to relieve himself while imagining my body surrounded him. 

We couldn't find anything but we will keep monitoring Sam. 

Meanwhile Loki and I were sent to France to see if we could infiltrate this big event happening at the museum. We wanted to see if we can gather as much information that might lead to Hydra. 

Loki used me as his girlfriend/sex mate. We would be kissing at the hallway but slowly making thru the crowd. We need space when we try to clone information and access. He had to make sure no one touched the illusions or else it would break our cover. 

We did make a great team. Steve watched from far and was very angry at how Loki had me wrapped around him. Even though he knew it's fake, he couldn't stand watching it. 

Over the next few days, Loki managed to help gather more information with important political parties to corporate vendors who had power in the society to see if they got any links with Hydra. He managed to change my looks like new hair color, dresses and maybe a mole here and there. He even managed to change the shade of skin color. It was pretty neat to play spies. We were having too much fun. Steve saw how Loki cozy up to me and always managed to get me to laugh when I felt nervous or tense. 

One mission, I had to get into the master bedroom to gather information. Loki basically grabbed me inside the bedroom and created an illusion for the security camera to see a footage of us fucking. It was easy and by the time we tried to leave the room, Loki snapped his finger at me to make me look like I was heavily fucked with the messy hair, messed up lipstick and so on. 

Steve saw us walk out of the room and pretend to not know us as I handed him the USB. Everything just seemed perfect on the mission. No violence and guns. 

When we would retire to our beds. Steve was taking me hard in the bedroom. He was frustrated from our missions. Normally he would make out with me, be gentle and foreplay with me. 

This time he was rushing to get my underwear off and started to unbuckle himself. I knew things were bothering him with Loki so I tried to be understanding. He lifted me up to slam me down into his huge cock. I barely had time to breathe and adjust. He was being rough and I started to cry. 

I begged him: “Steve, please! You're hurting me.”

He stopped instantly and didn't realize he was holding me down hard that I may be bruising.   
I was crying softly as he held me still. 

I had to ask: “why are you upset?”

Steve was stunned and couldn't believe he was hurting me. I didn't do anything wrong. Loki was getting under his skin but it's not like everyone knows about our relationship. 

Steve: “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.”

He slowly withdrew himself and brought us to the bed. 

I tell him: “Steve, what is wrong?”

Steve tried to clear his head and said: “I'm so sorry. I just have all those visions of you being under him and moaning against him… it's driving me nuts.”

I placed my hands in his hair and told him: “it's all illusions. Don't forget I'm already yours.”

He looked at me as he kissed me gently. He needed me so badly. We made love throughout the night. 

Next day, we were heading back to New york. Shield decided to take over our mission and told us to change course for some reason. We were making a breakthrough.

They wanted us to get back and soon they would have a game plan for us. We were close to finding the secret headquarters of Hydra. 

We were disagreeing about who should go on the mission to Hydra's headquarters. Steve didn't want me to go because he worries about my safety. I felt like he became more controlling and I didn't like it. I tried to reason with him. We were arguing as we were walking out of the meeting room. He wanted to talk and we went into a private room where the windows can be shielded away from the public eye. No one can see us inside the meeting room and it was soundproof. 

I looked at him as I couldn't believe he's not listening to reason.

He turns to me and says "listen to me, if you go on this one, it will distract me."

I yell back "we have gone missions before. It never bothered you before, why now? How could you talk to me like I have no choice!"  
He grinds his teeth and says "I don't want you to fall in danger because it will distract me from doing what I…"

I scream "it's all about you now ha? You should have told me that you were going to be a controlling boyfriend!"

He was mad and said "it's cuz I love you! I love you so much I don't want you near danger!"

I was shocked by his words and before I could think. He grabbed me and kissed me hard. His hands moved onto my body fast. He always asked for my permission but this time it felt like he's pleading and taking me. 

He kissed me until I felt lightheaded. He then moved to take his buckle off and unzipping his pants as he pulled himself out. He moved me towards the wall and continued to kiss me. My core was already wet as he told me he loved me It happened fast as he snapped my underwear and lifted my skirt. He pulled my leg up as he pushed himself into me without any regard. 

He needed to be inside of me. He was driven crazy with all my screaming and telling him I wouldn't listen to what he has to say. His jealousy of Loki and not being able to be with me everyday. He hated when we fought. He hated the fact I was walking around a skirt which gave him the biggest tease. The only thing holding him back from plunging me was my underwear and his pants. He freed the beast as soon as he saw how stunned I was with his confession. 

I moaned as he pulled me up to drive deeper into me. He grunted hard as he took me. Soon he slid me down and turned me towards the wall, facing it.

He pulls my butt back as he slides back into me. He looks down as he sees us connected. He growls as he moves his hands to grab my breasts. I was taking it all in. He whispers "I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission. I need you so badly right now. Tell me you want this please!"

I moaned and told him "yes I always wanted you to take me whichever way you can. Steve, I love you too."

He kept moving and then we heard people walking by. He reminds me to stay quiet but I had a hard time keeping quiet.

I asked him "can you cover my mouth? I can't hold it in".  
He did cover my mouth with his hand which made him turn harder as he pounded me from behind. 

He laughs as he teases me "maybe I should have resorted to this method to keep you quiet!" 

It felt so hot as he continued to pound me. I was starting to see stars and soon we both came. He emptied himself inside of me. We both were calm. He whispers to me "you stay here and not go on this mission."

I ask back "or else what" as I try to catch my breath. 

He whispers into my ear in a darkly manner "I'll tie you up if I have to, I'll keep you here safe."

He moves deep into me as I whimper due to the soreness. He reminds me "please listen to me. Don't fight with me. You're driving me nuts! Just stay here and watch over Loki. We don't trust him yet. He can be dangerous."

I relaxed and nodded yes. 

I didn't like us arguing either. I wanted to help but he doesn't want me to be there. I'll wait for him to come back so we can sit down to talk about this. 

He went to put himself back and grabbed Kleenex. He bent down to clean me gently. He wanted me to know how much he loves me and appreciated that I was listening to him. He licked me down there and wanted to explore further. I told him "no sweetie. Wait til you come back. I'm feeling sore." He smiled. Once he finished, he helped me up and pulled down my skirt. He placed the ripped panties in his pocket. 

He pulls me into a hard kiss and tells me "I'll be back soon. I promise to make it up to you." We kissed for another minute or two.   
He tells me "don't get me started again!"  
I laughed and said "super soldier, save your energy!"

I'll help the Intel team. So we headed back to tell everyone what we plan to do. 

On their mission to Hydra, Steve and the rest of avengers found a vacant facility. Soon they realized it was a trap, they barely made it out meanwhile we ended up getting attacked at the Stark tower. It was a complete mess.

While running away from Hydra agents, Loki kept me safe. I let him use his powers but in the midst of things, bullets were flying, I got hit in the chest. I was slowing him down. He tried to heal me but it was difficult because we couldn't catch a break. 

Loki and I tried to get out of the building by running in the tunnel underground but they actually had bombs waiting for us. There was a building on top of us that collapsed. Both Loki and I tried to keep the debris from falling on us. I used up my powers when we battled with Hydra agents and now moved the concrete walls in place to stop us from being crushed by the building. I didn't know how much longer I had and worried I wasn't going to last before avengers found us. 

Loki and I were split between a big concrete wall. Loki used his seidr to keep the concrete walls safe for both me and him.

I moved to the wall where Loki was. There was a small opening and I placed my hand over. Loki held my hand and reassured me that we just needed to wait. We heard Hydra trying to look for us or that the building is about to collapse further. I sent my bracelets to Loki as we continued to hold hands. 

I pulled back my hand and Loki screamed: “no Y/N! “

Y/N:” try getting out. Save yourself!”


	7. Chapter 7

I free Loki so he can get out. He had very little energy left and he was healing from bullet wounds. He used some of his energy to heal me earlier but it wasn't enough. He created an illusion of himself and it had to teleport to the surface to get help. Loki then used some of his magic to move himself from the other side of the wall to my side. 

He couldn't get us out given how weak his seidr was. He looked at me like I was a broken doll. He bent down to hold me in his arms. 

I told Loki "get out. This building might collapse. Go while you can! I freed you."

Loki looked at me and reminded me "I'm a god. I wouldn't die but you will. I can't leave you here. It will collapse if I leave this place. Don't worry they will come get us. I'm not going to let you die."

It may have taken the avengers 4 hours to dig us out. They found me asleep in Loki's arms. He wrapped me in his cape to keep me safe. He was also tired and drained. 

We were both hospitalized and recovering. 

Steve was angry because he didn't expect Hydra to try to break into the Stark building and they wanted Loki and me because they found out how we were good at digging for information. 

There's a leak/mole somewhere. It was a perfect distraction when most avengers left Stark building and left Loki & Y/N behind. He overheard Thor being proud of his brother, Loki not escaping but stayed behind to protect me. Steve got even more jealous because he knew Loki doesn't stay behind for anyone.

Loki didn't hide his feelings. He made it pretty known that he liked me. Loki has been staying by my side and waiting for me to wake up. Loki asked to share a room to watch over me. 

Steve couldn't even tell people about our relationship. He felt useless when it comes to this.

As soon as I woke up, it was 4 days later. I was healing very well because Loki would send me his energy to speed up the process. Steve and the team noticed the difference in Loki. Loki was showing kindness and affection to Y/N. 

I opened my eyes and saw Loki dressed in white clothes. It looked bright.  
I asked: “oh shit! Are we dead? Is this heaven?”  
Loki: “hey lil bird, I told you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you.” 

I turned to see Steve and I smiled as I reached for him. Loki noticed right away that I had feelings for Steve. He tried to contain himself as this captain managed to win my heart. He didn't see it coming. 

Steve reached me right away as I pulled him towards me. My tears were falling. He kisses my tears and my forehead. 

Steve asks: :how are you feeling? Is there anything you need?”  
I smiled and said: “ I missed you! “

Everyone including Thor went into shock. Steve smiled as he didn't care who found out about us. He wrapped me in his arms as he sat next to me. 

Loki felt his heart break for the first time in his life.   
Everyone came in to tell me to get well. Fury wanted to know when this happened pointing his finger at me and steve. 

Steve dismissed him and told him “it's not the place and time.” 

Next 2 weeks, Steve took care of me. We ended up in a safe house in Canada so it's easier to keep me safe and I had time to heal. He would make sure I ate well and rested. 

We did make love as soon as the doctor cleared us in the first week. I just didn't have to do the work. We watched TV, read and walked. It was nice to have leisure. We were enjoying ourselves and it took us 2 months to head back to shield and deal with the aftermath. 

Loki got upset and was not happy. 

Thor ran into problems with Jane and needed his help. They returned to Asgard after he was well. He needed distance away from Y/N. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Loki recalled the first night in the hospital.

Y/N was sleeping, all the avengers went home to rest. There was only Loki and Y/N in the room. 

Loki spoke while Y/N was unconscious: “I’ve never felt this way for anyone. I want you to know that I’ll be here for you. Maybe if you allow it, I’d like to see where this is going.”

Loki kissed me on the forehead. Every night he would whisper sweet words trying to coax me out of my slumber. 

When he saw me smile looking at Steve, he knew that he couldn’t compete. The soldier was honest and right for her. How could anyone resist? She’s a rare gem. She deserves to be happy.   
Then his other self who internally drives him to do bad things also asked, “Do you not deserve such rare gems? Do you not desire her? You deserve happiness too!”

Loki smiles as he hopes he can compete with Steve Rogers for your affection.

He handed over the bracelets into my hand again. 

He whispers “Little bird, only you can hold me against my will because I trust you with everything I got. I’ll protect you now on.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Steve and I returned from our 2 months of retreat back to New York where Tony’s tower was fixed and we started to resume activities. 

Steve helped shield while Tony called me in distress to find Pepper. Tony couldn’t be found.

I went to Pepper to get information and started to set up an office so I can try to locate Tony’s iron suit and maybe that would help but everything was offline. 

Soon Pepper was kidnapped. I tried to match the puzzle and figured Killian was behind it. Happy Hogan woke up from his coma to help me confirm details which I’m sure Tony & Pepper realized.

I rushed to the ship where they held the president, Pepper and a bunch of Extremis were attacking us. 

I was trying to call for backup with Steve but I couldn’t reach them. I called clint & romanov to come and help. They were rushing here as soon as they could. 

Thor had to go save Jane from the dark elves. Loki was asked to help and return to Asgard. 

Before you know it, the iron suits arrived and were helping us. I saw Pepper hanging from the Rig and she was falling down. I used whatever powers I had to help her break her fall but the explosion threw me back. This time, I was angry because I didn’t think Pepper could survive the explosion. I heard Tony scream. It was painful to watch. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. 

My anger drove me past my weak energy. I felt a sudden surge of power to do what’s necessary. I started to throw Extremis out of my way and I wanted Killian to feel pain. 

Rhodey freed the president and flew him off. I used my powers to take down any extremis trying to stop them including the missile that they wanted to send after them. 

I went to look for Tony. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian to save Stark. I watched the bad ass CEO take down Killian who I wanted to tear up into parts.

As I walk towards them, my tears fall as I see them hug one another. Stark orders Jarvis to remotely destroy all the Iron Man suits as a sign of his devotion to Potts.   
Clint & Romanov arrived but it was too late. They got nice fireworks out of it. 

With Stark's help, Potts's Extremis effects are stabilized; and Stark promises to scale back his life as Iron Man, undergoing surgery to remove the shrapnel near his heart and throwing his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea. He muses that, even without the technology, he will always be Iron Man.

___________________________________________________________________________

I was summoned by Thor to go to Asgard. I didn’t get to see or hear from Steve. I was wondering what was happening. Chaos seems to pull us apart as we go. 

Jane had Aether’s and I arrived in time during the attack on Asgard. I rushed into the palace to see a scary creature, Malekith trying to hurt Jane & someone whom I suspect was Thor’s mother, Frigga. I used my powers but it didn’t prevent the stab. I screamed as I pushed them out of my way. 

I didn’t realize the bracelet that holds Loki’s powers was around my wrist when I felt the surge of hatred power. Loki appeared in front of me as he felt his mother’s life is slipping by. 

I screamed “Tend to her! I’ll go get Jane”   
Thor boomed into the room and struck Malekith with thunder but he made away with Jane. I felt my heart was hurting for Loki & Thor.   
Loki was working all his magic to help save Frigga.   
I rushed back to Loki’s side as he fell back with tears. I looked down fearing the worst. Thor and Odin rushed in. 

Loki saves Frigga. She opened her eyes and smiled back. We all finally caught our breaths. I need spa days after this. I can not keep getting heart attacks every time I turn around. 

Meanwhile Thor & Loki needed to go find Jane. I was asked to stay because I was weakened by my usage. Before Loki left, he had to tell me how he felt. 

He made sure I got the infirmary and settled down in a bed. Odin approved for a lixir to a midgardian who had great potential for powers. Frigga was very happy to meet me. She winked at Loki before leaving. Apparently Loki shared his feelings to his mother. 

As soon as I was able to walk again, we walked towards the garden. Thor & Loki was ready to leave and go save Jane. 

I looked at Loki and told him “I should come with you and save Jane.”

Loki smiles and asks “Do you doubt my abilities? My brother and I are gods. We wouldn’t be easily defeated.”

I turned to him and said “You told me you were going to take me to Asgard. It’s beautiful! You better be back to show me all the good food and drinks. Oh that famous coffee you said you were going to treat me.”

Loki slowly holds my shoulders so I can face him and he looks at me with all the love he can muster. 

He tells me: “Lady Y/N, you make me feel things I never imagined feeling in a thousand years. I know your heart doesn’t lie with me but I have to tell you this.”

I grabbed his arm hoping to stop him “Loki, Please don’t! We can’t....”

Loki continued with a smile “I have to tell you before I leave.” 

He recalled his last conversation with Frigga that she warned him about where he plans to go. She can foresee the future about things not turning out well. However he had to go with Thor to save Jane. He needed to tell me what he felt before it was too late. 

Loki holds me still and continues “I care about you! I really do. I didn’t want to leave knowing that you wouldn’t ever know. If we were back on midgard, I would do anything to fight for your affection with the soldier. I understand he is a good man and I probably don’t deserve you. I would have still fought for any piece of love given by you. I love you.”

My heart felt like it stopped. He was so kind and gentle. My tears were falling. I was speechless because I didn’t know what to say.   
Before I knew what was happening, Loki pulled me into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me as we were kissing. He was so gentle. I was reciprocating his kiss. It tasted good and his touches were so delicate.

He pulls back and smiles as his nose touches mine. 

He whispers “I think I do have a chance if we were in midgard. Your lips don't lie.”

I felt dazed with the kiss. Maybe I was away from Steve too long. It can’t be. I did have feelings for Loki. Maybe it was more friendly than I thought. 

He kissed my forehead before leaving with Thor. It was the last time I saw him. 

Thor came back with Jane and I fell to the ground as I heard Loki died saving Jane. My heart felt broken. I cried in Thor's arms. 

Thor told me "He wanted me to be proud. He saved my love. He loved you Lady Y/N. I've never seen him so happy leaving Asgard to save Jane. He was in great spirit before we left. It felt like I had my brother back."

We cried together as we mourn for Loki in Asgard.

__________________________________________________________________________

I didn’t feel the little tingle in my bracelet that indicated Loki was in fact alive. He was resurrecting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger - Child Lost - Pregnancy

Our next crisis was when Steve found Bucky. Steve was made aware that Bucky lives however controlled by Hydra.

I found out I was pregnant for 4 months. I guess that was unexpected but we were facing crisis after crisis. Steve was kidnapped by Hydra and we don't know where to find him. 

Avengers were looking everywhere to locate Steve and Bucky.

We found Steve as he decapitated a shield leader (not fury as he was considered dead and assassinated by Bucky) in front of everyone. He didn't smile at me or had any emotions. We all ran and attacked Hydra. 

Everyone tried to get to Steve but he was hurting all of us. Thor kept me safe and told me to run. Loki was fighting by his side. He came back after he resurrected. He came to me and was hoping we could work out but I told him I was pregnant with Steve’s child. Loki still smiled and told me that if the soldier didn’t take care of me, he would. 

Steve was coming for me and he didn't seem to remember who he was or what he was. My tears were coming down. 

Thor threw his hammer at Steve and shocked him with the lightning. I saw Steve kneel down in pain. I ran to him and I hugged him begging Thor not to hurt him anymore. 

I begged Steve, "please remember us. We are your friends. It's me, Y/N! I'm your girlfriend! Hun, I'm pregnant. Please remember us!"

Steve froze when he heard my confession. 

He started to break down as his head hurt. He clutches his head and screams "Run! Go away!"

Thor grabbed me and we started to fly as Hydra was coming in more force. Everyone had to leave. I tried holding onto Steve but he wouldn't let me. Steve pushed me away.

Steve was brought back to Hydra’s base and went into the lab again to erase all his memories. 

Next time we saw Steve. He was ruthless. He injured Romanov, Thor, Ironman and others.. Loki and hulk were holding off the Hydra members. Steve was coming after me because Hydra knew if Steve got rid of me, that he will be forever gone. It would weaken him and become the mindless soldier. 

I was going head on with him as he swung his shield. I used my powers to push the shield into the ground next to me. 

As we battle, I simply talk to him hoping he can recall. 

I screamed "It's me, Y/N! Your girlfriend!" 

He tried to grab me as I ran back up the wall and maneuvered away from him. He tried to punch me but I moved away then I used my powers to lock him down to the ground. 

He tried to break free of my powers. 

I walked up to him and I bent down.   
I looked at him and I pulled off his dark mask. I see him but it wasn't my Steve. 

I tell him "you might not remember me but I remember all of you. Did you forget about all our special moments and that your heart belonged to me and mine belong to you?" I kissed him. 

He didn't want to respond back to the kiss. In fact he tried to bite me. 

I pulled back as my lip bled. It hurted and I didn't know what else to do. 

He struggled from my powers and he screamed "you will die from my hands. If you want me so bad, I'll give you all the pain you can imagine" 

My heart felt broken but I smiled back at him which threw him off and I said "I always wanted you to dirty talk to me." 

I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

He huffed and he felt the pain in his head because he was struggling against the need to hold me back or killing me. He was conflicted and it was killing him. 

I slowly cried while all the chaos was coming at us. While I wasnt noticing, one of hydra's men came at us. Thor screamed for me to notice. He ran towards me and I pushed him away with my powers before going into combat with him. He managed to slice my arm. My restraints on Steve were slipping. 

I punched out the Hydra agent but turned around to be pushed by Steve. He grabbed my neck and lifted me up against the wall. 

The air was knocked out of my lungs. I struggled to get free and then I used my powers to push him to let me go for free. 

Then he stabbed me with a needle.   
I screamed "Steve, our baby!" As he stabbed it in my abdomen. 

Steve felt his heart shook. Everything felt wrong. The Hydra agent grabbed me and retreated. Steve ran after the avengers trying to take them down. Thor ended up punching him and knocking him down with the mijonor. Loki spun around screaming for me and noticed I was gone. Hydra captured me. 

I woke up in the lab tied to the table. Both my hands had the metal cover from allowing me to use my powers. I was knocked out but I heard the doctors yelling "I want the child out. It might hold the serum that we need". 

I tried screaming no, I wrestled with all my powers.

By the time I woke up, I saw they were operating. They muffled me and I saw our baby who isn't ready for this world get ripped out of my womb. Placed in a jar to be studied. My world was turning upside down. 

Soon they tried to wipe me clean like Steve. I was on the third session and it usually takes 7 more times before I could forget everything. I felt my memories get sucked out. Soon the explosion came, and the avengers were inside. 

I was taken back to the avengers headquarters. I heard noises when they were bringing me back. 

Tony was telling Steve "I'm sorry! You need to calm down steve! She needs you!"

Steve cried and he couldn't believe what Hydra did to me and our baby. They ripped our child's life away to test if the serum was in his body. Everyone was trying to comfort him but he felt helpless. Now his loved one is in critical condition.

Bucky was freed and he ran off after the fight. He was confused. Steve and Sam were looking for Bucky. Meanwhile Steve was torn between staying by my side and finding his best friend. 

I was in and out of sleep. My head hurts and when I woke up. I got up with the biggest headache. 

Someone came into my vision and asked how I was before they shouted "Jarvis, get tony now!"

I tell him "please stop screaming. You’re hurting my head!"

Soon a white lab coat man walked in followed by 3 other people. 

I looked at them with a confused look until I saw Tony. 

I reached out to him and asked him to come near me. The man I woke up to tried to touch me but I pushed him away. 

I held onto tony and looked up to ask "tony, where am I? What's happening?"

Then this man with long blonde hair came into my view and laughed "She remembers tony! There's hope! Do u remember me? Thor?"

I shook my head. 

He points at the man whom I woke up to and says "this is Steve! You don't remember him?"

I shook my head and he pointed at the beautiful lady, "Romanov?" 

I nod as I know who she is and then he tells me about Loki and hulk. 

I buried my head into Tony's arm as I cried "what is happening? My head hurts and I can't remember! Tony, help me!"

Tony got everyone out of the room. Steve and Tony stayed in the room after the doctor confirmed everything looked stable but they can't confirm how much memories were wiped but good news that there's hope. 

I looked at all of them as confused but my hand moved to my belly. Something felt like it was missing. I started to cry because I felt very sad for some reason. 

Steve came up to me and asked "what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

I flinched when he grabbed me. I felt rage for some reason and screamed "don't ever touch me! Get out!"

He looked hurt as I screamed but I needed to get away from him. His face reminded me of someone I hated but I didn't understand why. 

Tony told him to go outside and he wanted to ask me questions. 

Tony asks "what year do you remember it is? How do you know me?"

Tony asked me to try to lift up a cup which I thought was ridiculous. I looked at the cup. It didn't move.

I answered and he confirmed with the team that the last 5 years was wiped by Hydra and that my powers were gone. Steve was holding onto everything he can outside then he's on the floor. Tears are coming down. 

Tony grabs his shoulder and tells him "I don't know what to say but we just have to take it slow." 

Every time I saw Steve, I threw a fit. I wanted him out of my life. I don't know why I felt so much madness and it was ruining my life when I saw him. 

I asked Tony and requested “I didn't want to see him anymore. Please keep Steve away from me. My head and heart hurts each time I see him. It’s trying to remind me of something that I can’t put a finger on. Neither of you guys are explaining what happened to me.”

It has been 6 weeks and Steve has decided that I should continue to live my life without him. 

Everyone objected but he wanted me not to remember the pain because it would kill me once I figured out what happened. Hydra took away our child.. He realized this is probably the only time he could let me go live on without him. 

Loki was against it and pulled him to tell him “If you let her go, if she recovers, you would truly lose her forever. She can only stay so strong until you ruin her. I shouldn’t have left her with you. I…” 

Thor took Loki away. It was eating Loki up to see Y/N all sad, worried & scared. She couldn’t remember Loki either. He wanted to punch something. 

Everyone watched Steve fall into depression as I moved on. Tony created a new identity for me and told me I was undercover because there's bad people out there. I should keep quiet and live my life in Boston. I accepted and was happy never to see Steve again. Tony still kept me on payroll as I helped him with tech stuff while I went back to school.


	9. Chapter 9

1 year has passed. I was walking home with my roommate and we grabbed a late pizza. When four men approached us. Clearly drunk and we ran but my roommate fell. 

The men tried to round us up and say vile things at us. They were going to hurt us. 

Before the man lunges at us. I kicked him and threw punches at him. I swung around and took down other 3 men with swift moves. I looked at my hands as I couldn't believe it. I remember my training with Clint and Romanov.

My roommate and I ran home. 

Her name was Darcy Lewis and she screamed for joy that I managed to kick asses. Her name felt familiar to me for some reason but I didn't know why. We both were working for Tony. 

One day, I was walking to school, and a building apartment was on fire. A mother screamed panicking that her child was sleeping upstairs. I asked her what floor? She screamed on the third floor. The fire was on the 4th floor. 

I ran into the building and when I got to the apartment I saw the little Shadow moving on the floor knowing the child is probably behind it. The child was crying. I couldn't break down the door. Then somehow I concentrated on unlocking the door itself. I knew my powers were gone but I really hoped it would kick-start it. 

The door unlocks and then I grabbed the child and ran downstairs. The building exploded and I noticed the debris was flying towards us and everyone who is standing near me. 

I screamed “noo…” 

I raised my hands up in the air and flicked it. The debris moved to the other side of the street where it was an empty parking lot. I noticed my hand gestured to it to fly away from us. Once I drop the kid into the mother's lap. I ran home. 

I sprawled on the floor. I needed water. I used my power to get the cup from the cupboard with water. I drank it and had a meal then passed out on the sofa. 

My memories slowly flooded back as I started to sleep. Every night was an episode of my life for 5 years of memories that went missing. I had to write down in a notebook to track down what exactly happened. 

It took me 2 months to figure what really happened. Steve got brainwashed. I lost our baby. Hydra took him prematurely and experimented on him. I was brainwashed… I gave up when I found out they took our child. That's why I felt rage for Steve because I subconsciously blamed Steve. Regardless, I'm here because he chose to let me go. My heart hurts a lot. It ached so much. I've lost everything. 

Darcy came home and saw me crying. 

Darcy asked me “what happened?”

I cried in her arms and told her I remembered everything. 

She comforted me and asked me "do you want me to call them up and let them know?"

I shook my head and said "I'm here because he chose to let me go. After everything we have been through, he made a choice."

Darcy tried to stop me by explaining "Steve thought it was best…He didn’t want to."

Before she could finish, I stopped her and said "Darcy, he let me go. This pain is too much for anyone to bear. We both can't be together because of the pain. I remember yelling hurtful things to get him out of my face because my heart was breaking after what happened. This is probably better. It's already been what?"

Darcy felt sad for me and confirmed "16 months"

We decided to keep it as is. I decided to train anyway because I'm going to take down Hydra when they strike us again. I wanted my revenge.

Steve tried to cut all ties to me and he heard from Darcy that I was doing well. 

Darcy kept my secret, not to tell avengers that I have my memories back. She felt bad for me given what I have gone through. I was healing and at least being here kept me safe.   
_______________________________________________________________________

My powers came back so I started to move objects to practice. 

Out of nowhere during my training, Loki appeared. 

I was surprised to see him. My first reaction was go to him and hug him. 

Loki didn’t dare to move because he recalled over a year ago, I was afraid of him. I didn’t know him. To me, he was a stranger. However the bracelet that he left on my arm, even though it’s invisible. Only I held the key to lock his powers. He felt my energy that I was able to use again. He knew it would return one of these days so he secretly waited. 

He casted a spell to ensure my safety. If I were to go into any danger, he would sense it. 

He was called twice when we almost got attacked by the 4 men and the building on fire. Loki stood by and watched me regain my powers. Loki wanted to get to know me but he felt that it might overwhelm me. 

Loki kept an eye on me as I continued to write in my journal of how I was solving the puzzle of what happened during the 5 years of memories that got wiped. He was happy to see the entry of Loki and the kiss. 

He waited patiently for my memories to return and as I was training. He wanted to help.

We hugged and he kissed my forehead. 

Loki says: Little bird, it’s been very hard for me to be near you when you didn’t remember who i was. I’m glad you remember me. Welcome back!

I pulled back and asked “How did you know I have my memories back?”

Loki smiles “I might have casted a spell and you might have forgotten, you still have my bracelet. I’ve seen you restored your powers when you fought those men and saved that child.”

I looked at him as he smiled. He places his forehead against mine.

Loki continues: “I’ve kept my tabs on you during this time because I didn’t want to lose you again.” 

I felt warm. He always gave me those fuzzy feelings. 

He places his hand on my cheek and lifts my chin up to meet his lips. 

A part of me wanting to stop him.and a part of me did not. Given everything that has happened, I was torn. I’m only starting to heal and spiritually, Loki always treated me well. I couldn’t say I didn’t feel anything for Loki because I wouldn’t be kissing him back if I didn’t. 

Perhaps given the frustration and all the sad things that have happened. I just wanted to feel again. 

We were kissing and Loki pulled me into his arms and he moved me towards the wall. 

He started to kiss me from my neck and over my sports bra. I then held his hands.

I was scared and wasn’t sure if we should continue. Loki froze as he noticed I held his hands. 

He looked at me as I was conflicted. 

Loki smiles and says “We don’t have to do anything. I’m sorry I…”

For the first time, I see Loki worried.

Maybe this wasn’t right but I was getting tired of always doing the right thing. For once, I just want to feel loved again. I placed one of his hands on my breast and I wrapped my arms around him. 

I kissed him again and this time, Loki teleported us into my bedroom. He laid me down on the bed. 

We were breathing hard and maybe for once, we didn’t need to think.

I lifted my sports bra off me and I was about to lift my pants and underwear. Loki snapped his fingers and both our clothes were gone. 

He kissed me with a lot of passion. Meanwhile his fingers found my core. He was sliding his fingers into me. I moaned as we were kissing hard and trying to suck each others tongues and lips. 

Loki whispers “Is this what you want little bird? Please tell me! I wouldn’t be able to stop after this. It’s your last chance.”

I was kissing his neck and I sucked on it hard. Leaving him a dark hickey. I didn’t need to say it, I wanted him to know and feel it.

It drove him wild as I continued to explore his body. We were moaning as he kept fingering me harder and soon he replaced it with himself. He started to slide in, it was difficult not to think of Steve. 

A part of me was conflicted, I loved Steve but I also hated him.   
Perhaps I’m sabotaging the chance to go back to Steve by being with Loki.  
Perhaps I know I’m wrong for using Loki or maybe I do care about Loki.

I didn’t care anymore for logic and reasoning. Loki was thrusting into me gently as he enjoyed the sounds coming out of my mouth. He drove into me determined to get me really high. 

The build up was very strong. I could feel Loki’s feelings as he kisses me and always making sure I’m enjoying myself.

We were so close. 

I asked Loki: “Harder, please. I’m so close”

Loki smiles as he obliges my request. He pounded into me and I was panting. Soon, he pushed me over the edge and I hung onto him.

My face was next to Loki’s. 

As I was reaching my orgasm, I accidentally screamed “Oh yes… yes… oh god...steve!”

Loki came inside of me but he froze when he heard me call steve. 

I was shocked too. I knew I hurted Loki.

We both pulled apart and looked at each other. I had tears in my eyes and so did Loki.

I felt really bad. I didn’t know what else to say but I had to say something.

I tried to open my mouth, “Loki, I’m…”

He kissed me hard. Loki knew my heart belonged to Steve. He thought there may have been a chance between us if Steve was out of the picture. He didn’t want to hear the apology. 

Just once, he wanted a fair chance. He kissed me hard because tonight, he wanted to have me all to himself. Perhaps having sex with me would help him get over me faster. 

Loki pulls apart and whispers “Give me tonight. I just want tonight to be ours. Can you do that for me?”

His eyes plead into mine. His heart was breaking but he just wanted one night.

I nodded and I pulled him down to kiss him hard. 

We had sex all night long and I didn’t slip up on calling him Steve again. 

During the night while I fell asleep, Loki whispered to me “I love you Y/N! Your heart might belong to Steve but tonight, I’ll cherish it for the rest of my life that you belonged to me. I wished I got to know you first.” 

____________________________________________________________

The next morning, I was in Loki’s arms. He knew that he had to face the reality but he just wanted more time with me. 

He kissed every inch of my body. He hated Steve for occupying my heart. 

Right now, he’s the one next to me not Steve. 

He lifted my leg as he slid inside me. Given all the juices sliding from my core, it was easy for him to slide in. He heard me moan but didn’t wake up. 

He massaged my breast and continued to kiss me. Soon my eyes opened and I was reaching the my pillow to hold anything before he pushed me over the edge of ecstasy. 

I screamed: “Loki...oh god… ahhh”

Loki soothes me and says “There! There! Y/N, your body is beautiful. I can’t get enough of you. Your body responds so well to mine.”

I laughed as I can’t believe Loki managed to do the things he did yesterday and this morning. 

I asked “Are Gods all cocky? Or is it just you, god of mischief?”

He was sucking my neck to give me a hickey but he mumbles “Just me. One of a kind”

I had to say it to him “Loki, I’m sorry about calling Steve’s name. I…”

Loki turns me around to face him. I felt him slip out and my body trembles at the feeling of him leaking out of me. Thank god I got the IUD after leaving New York. 

Loki looks me in the eye and says “Thanks for using my body all night. I can see why the soldier couldn’t ever stop thinking of you. He’s a lucky man. Whatever we have and done, can just remain between us. I wanted a chance for us, a fair chance but I think you know where your heart lies. No matter what happens, you don’t belong to me.”

I raised my hand and touched Loki’s cheeks.

I say “I’m so sorry Loki!”

He pulls me into a kiss. He didn’t know how to let go of me. He couldn’t. 

Loki breathes hard and says “Can we stay friends?”  
I smiled and said “Sure!”

I made breakfast for Loki. Darcy was fawning over him as he ate with us. She didn’t hear what we did last night because Loki placed a spell around the room. 

____________________________________________________________

Next few weeks, I was training. Loki started to hang out with us after training me on how to control my powers and trying to push new limits in case Hydra shows themselves. It took me a few months to get a better grasp on it. 

I attended stopped my classes, worked on some tech projects with Tony. I had some time to think about what I wanted in my life. 

I know in my heart that I still love Steve but could I get pass what we both lost?

I was sparing with Loki and he decided to add some weapons to our training. 

Loki asks: "Have you ever tried to combine your powers with weapons?"

I laughed and said "Nope but I feel like you are going to add that master Loki!" as i bow down.

He throws out daggers at me and I stopped them mid-air. I brought them to my hand and admitted that they were light and sharp. Soon I took them and threw them back at Loki but I rush to his side. 

In Slow motion, Loki saw me move next to him and placed the dagger under his chin. 

He raised his arms up and says "You got me little bird!" then he maneuver around me when I gave up my guard. 

Loki throws me across the room and I bounced off the wall as I got ready to Launch back but Loki sends all his clones out to attack me. It was me versing 20 clones.

After I completed my training, I realized Loki wasn't even in the room anymore. I killed off all the clones.   
________________________________________________________________________

I found him in the kitchen upstairs with Darcy. In the last few weeks, I've told Loki; Darcy would have been a perfect match for him. 

He didn't believe me at first but over time, he noticed something in Darcy. 

Darcy and Loki flirted a lot and it didn’t bother me. In fact, they hung out while I was out. A few times, I think I almost caught them making out. 

I would leave the apartment to give them alone time. I needed peace. 

__________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Steve was looking for Bucky everywhere. He hasn't heard from Darcy. He wanted to check up on how Y/N was doing but then chaos was breaking everywhere. 

Sam tried to get Steve to talk because he's been busy saving the world but the man hasn't had the chance to breath. 

They were running and Sam asked "Steve, have you planned to go see Y/N?"

Steve looked at Sam and said "I don't think she would want to see me. We are still trying to find Bucky before Hydra finds him."

Sam reminds me "Captain, you don't always have to watch out for everyone else. You're also human too! You should go see her."

Steve says "She's better off without me."

Sam says, "Maybe not. The universe wants you guys together, you wouldn't be able to stop it. However don't wait too long Captain. I heard Loki has been gone for months. Thor told me, he headed in Y/N's direction."

Steve couldn't help it but get jealous. However he has no claims on you. As much as he wants to be by your side but when you looked angry and upset around him every time you saw him. He can't picture what would happen if you did see him and wanted to kick him out again.

Steve looks away and says "I just hope Y/N finds peace and happiness."

Sam pats Steve's shoulders and says "I really hope you find yours!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In the last few weeks, Darcy has managed to make Loki laugh really hard on the floor.

She surprised him with her wits, mischievous side. 

She played tricks on the trickster. 

Loki and I remain close friends and we never kissed or got intimate after that night. In fact, I think Loki has been falling head over heels for Darcy.

Soon Loki had to leave for Asgard because Odin was going into his deep sleep. Thor didn’t want to be the king so he asked Loki to sit on the throne interim for Odin.

Loki told me to come visit and bring Darcy.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hydra appeared again. They caught Bucky & they sent Bucky to kill me because I was working on some great tech products for Tony that could give Avengers an advantage.

When Bucky came for us, Steve and avengers heard about it. They tried to come to my rescue. 

_______________________________________________________________________

I was coming home and a note on my bed, telling me to meet at the football field. 

I found Darcy tied up in the middle of the field. I ran there to help untie her. Bucky comes out of the shadow with a group of hydra goons. 

I tell Darcy to run as I use my powers to fly her across the field away from danger. 

Bucky was fighting with me but I managed to get out of arm's reach. I used my powers to hold him down and the avengers came. They flew the quinjet to the field. 

Steve ran to me and was relieved that I was okay. 

Everyone was shocked that I held bucky down. Steve bends down to bucky and tries to talk to him. 

The rest of avengers were fighting with hydra goons.

A bullet grazed me and my powers were dropping. I screamed "Steve knock out Bucky. My powers are slipping!" 

Steve knocks Bucky out cold. Meanwhile I turned to the Hydra men. I ran to them and used my powers to push them on the ground.

I caught the leader of Hydra Squad and asked him "where is your headquarters? Where's Dr. Hem?"

Dr. Hem was the woman working on my baby. I recalled her name tag. I want her blood for what she has taken.


	10. Chapter 10

The leader tried to kill himself but I used my power to open his mouth and pulled out the 4 molars which I knew holds the poison for them to kill themselves. 

I had no mercy on me as I heard him scream in pain and I basically lifted him in my face and all the men were captured. 

I gave him the wicked smile and asked "tell me what I want to know and I'll grant you a fast death"

The man screamed in pain when I used the dagger to slice his arm. Loki left me daggers to protect myself. He trained me to use my powers with the daggers to defend myself.

I turned to him and asked again "where is the doctor?"

He gave us coordinates and I threw him across the ground as avengers who were all staring at me. 

The man screamed "you promise me a fast death"

I laughed and said "I lied! You guys never gave us mercy!"

He screamed no as cuffs were placed on everyone. I didn't let them commit suicide on purpose so that. Hydra can deal with them by going after them. They will be hunted by Hydra. Karma will come around. 

Everyone was awed at what I did. My powers have grown. I didn't need to rest like before. I was stronger because I knew Hydra leeches were gonna come for me.

Steve tried to approach me but I walked towards tony. 

I reminded everyone "we have a place to go to or else just drop me off. I have something to do!"

We went on the quinjet. I ignored Steve as I told everyone the game plan. 

I told them “I want Dr. Hem and no one stands in my way.”

Tony asks "when did you recover your memories and powers?.."

I looked at him and answered "8-9 months ago"

Steve was taken back at the answer.

Tony asks "why didn't you come back to us?" 

I looked at him and asked "why was I sent away? Same reason why I was in Boston. I stayed put."

Romanov tried to tell me "Y/N, we wanted to keep you safe. Your powers were gone and…"

I stopped her and told her "I understand, I'm just here to help take down Hydra. I want to do something because they took everything away from me. Either u guys help me take down Hydra or else I'll go in alone. I don't want anyone hurt "

Thor came in "lady Y/N, I'm just glad ur back. Darcy, why didn't you tell us?"

Darcy shrugged and said "she asked me to hide it. What am I to disagree? I already agree to be her babysitter! You should thank me!"

I said sarcastically "thank you Darcy!"

Clint screams "I miss you Darcy and Y/N! We are 25 mins away!"

Tony throws me my outfit and tells me to change. I went to the back to change and once done, I noticed someone was coming into the room and it was Steve. He still looked broken and worried. 

His eyes were very sad. I stood still and he came up to me. 

His voice was shaky and he had to ask "how are you?"

I looked at him and when he got close. He tried to lift his hand to move my hair out of my face. I took a step back because the last memory I had of him being this close, he injected me while I was still pregnant. 

We both had the same vision of that painful memory. He realized that we can never go past this. I was distant for a reason. He blamed himself everyday for all the pain he has inflicted. His tears came down and he pleaded " what can I do to make it up to you? I am so sorry for what happened! Please tell me what I can do?"

I turned to him and always wanted to know but scared of the answer but I asked "where is he?"

Steve choked a sob and his fists were strong as he told me "we buried him. We gave him a funeral. I named him Daniel"

I started to cry and I told him "I want Hydra dead. I want all of them to burn."

He can feel my rage. I walked out to join avengers and we raised hell on the Hydra headquarters. 

We captured and killed Hydra's skilled professional assassin's. Dr. Hem unleashed 9 super soldiers on us. As we battled, we were tired and getting beat up. Steve and Tony got pushed into the ground and were struggling to get up. I saw red and I went nuts unleashing all my powers to take down all the soldiers. Avengers saw my red aura surrounding me.

I screamed out "decapitate them all!" 

Hulk and Loki took them out ruthlessly. I ran after Dr. hem. She tried to run off and I grabbed her. Throwing her against the wall. I used my powers to pull her beating heart out of her chest. I held onto it and squeezed it until it stopped beating. Blood splattered all over me.

I thought I would feel happy but I felt nothing but sorrow. Then I dropped to the ground as nausea got to me. Steve held me up and carried me to the quinjet. I fell into a deep sleep. 

____________________________________________________________

I woke up 3 days later. Steve was by my side. I got up and looked at him. He held me as I tried to get up but was knocked with a light head and trembling. 

He tells me "you haven't eaten. We will have food for you!" And he screams "Jarvis, get food up to this floor."

Jarvis confirms the food will be on its way 

Meanwhile I recollected myself and I looked at Steve. 

He asks me "how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

I looked at him and said "when I killed Dr. Hem, I didn't feel the happiness that I imagined!"

He tells me "you never liked hurting others."

I looked at him and said "she hurted you and him. I felt so much…"

He answers "rage… I would have done the same. You beat me to it. I'm just glad that you're okay now. I'm so sorry. If I was stronger, you wouldn't have got captured and we wouldn't have lost…"

I hugged him and I cried hard. He cried as well. 

I tell him "we can't keep reliving these painful memories. You had no control and I should have been stronger and protected him. I failed both of us"

He wipes my tears away and says "no, don't blame yourself. Please! It was mine"

We were crying and then Tony knocked on the door to bring me food. 

I ate it to regain strength. I was too weak. 

Steve made sure I ate and we went to sleep. He held me like old times. 

I told him "when I wake up, please take me to see Daniel"

Next day, I woke up and we ate quietly. I dressed in black and so did Steve. We got to the cemetery. I kneeled down to touch the tombstone. 

I cried softly and asked "please forgive me. I failed to protect you!".

Steve bent down next to me and squeezed my shoulders "I'm sorry to fail you and your mother!"

We cried and we walked away. We needed the closure. 

______________________________________________________

Steve held my hand as we walked and we got to the Stark tower. 

We were changing quietly and washed our faces. We climbed into bed and fell asleep. 

Once I woke up, I looked at the city. Steve woke up and stood next to me while he embraced me from the back. He was glad that I remained the night.

I told him “Steve, I don’t want to stay here. I want to go away for a little while”

He was taken back and he responded “I’ll go wherever you want to go”

I told him “I want to be alone”

He went stiff and he was scared of what I would say next. He didn’t know how to respond. 

I turned around and faced him.   
I held his face and said “I just want some time alone to travel to clear my head. This pain that’s eating both of us away needs time. Can you give me some time? I’ll come back. I promise. This world needs you. I can’t take you away.”

He held me and told me “I need you in my world. I don’t know how much longer i can hold on without you.”

I looked at him “I’ll be back and i’m still yours but you might not want to be mine after what I’m about to tell you.”

Steve looked at me in the most endearing way and said “I don’t think there’s anything that would stop me from loving you.”

I blurted it out “I slept with Loki. It was only once.”

Steve stopped breathing as he stood there digesting what I just said.

I looked into his eyes and I started my apology, “I was in a dark place and he came to my aid to train me. As you probably know, he had feelings for me. I kissed him when I was in Asgard. Maybe there could have been more between us but we tried to give it a chance in Boston. Just one night. It didn't work with us.”

Steve holds my face in his hands and asks the next thing that he’s so worried about “Do you love Loki?”

I shook my head and said “No! I screamed your name that night. Loki knew that he had my body but my heart lies with you. In fact, he fell for Darcy over the last few months.”

I started to look down because now I don’t know how to face Steve.

Steve pulls me into his arms and says “I love you Y/N! I heard Loki was heading your way, I didn’t stop him. If you were meant to find happiness with him, you would have my blessings.”

I hugged him back and said “I’m sorry! Can you forgive me? Would you still love me after knowing what I did? I'm so sorry! ”

That’s all he needed, he pulled me in and kissed me desperately. He didn’t want to hear anything about leaving and separating.

He moved me to the bed as I reciprocated his kisses. His hands were all over my body and squeezing my breasts and now lifting up my gown. He missed everything about us. 

He pulled off my underwear and unhooked my bra. This was something he needed and he couldn’t wait. He removed his pants and boxers. He didn’t need much as he slid inside of me. Pushing me to the edge. 

I told him “Steve, slow down! I’m yours! Only yours!”

He slowed down a bit. He noticed I was wincing. It’s been a long time and he was losing control. 

Soon we got more comfortable and I started to moan as he continued to push every inch inside me. He would pull himself out and roughly push it back inside me. It wasn’t painful but punishing. 

I asked "are you mad at me? I feel like you're punishing me."

Steve stops and looks at me before he answers "I'm not exactly happy to hear about you and Loki besides the fact you still love me. I've lost you and the baby… I haven't moved on since. I feel stuck."

I see tears building up in his beautiful blue eyes as he spoke. I held his face and started to kissing him slowly and whisper "I love you! I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." 

He kissed me and he couldn’t bear to be apart. He’ll let me go for a few weeks but he’ll come hunting down for me. As soon as I confessed to him that I'm still his, he lost all control. He needed to bury himself inside of me. It’s been long time since he found me without memories. Everything has been too much for both of us. 

He needed to hear me. He asks me “Tell me, you still love me. Please”

My heart felt sad when he needed me to confirm how I felt about him. He’s insecure because he doesn’t know where I stand with him. I love him no matter what has happened between us. I just needed to know hydra was out of the picture and i can truly find peace being with him. 

I whispered “I love you and someday when we are ready, I want a baby!” 

My confession made him feel good. 

Steve kisses me and whispers “I’ll make sure you become Mrs. Rogers first.”

I giggled as he continued to work my body. I screamed his name over and over again.   
He came hard inside of me as we continued through the days before I left for Europe. 

__________________________________________________

I left Steve approximately a month after because Hydra had plans. 

I was backpacking in Europe and decided it was best to be alone for some recharging time.

Steve and I chatted every so often. We were both busy. 

I did miss him and decided to text something dirty to him like a semi-nude photo of me in my new lingerie I picked out in Paris and I wore a hat so it didn’t reveal my face.

He hasn’t seen it yet as my phone indicated the message was unread. 

I was leaving for my next destination on purpose so he would have to guess where I am. I was excited to see how captain America was going to track me down. 

\---------------------------------------

*recalling a memory*

Before I left, Steve made sure I was well reminded of who I belonged to. 

He would whisper into my ears "no one is allowed to touch you like the way I do" as he got me to climaxed on his fingers and tongue.

I joked "I don't think anyone would stand in your way Hun! Not with that shield and talented fingers!"

He gave me so many hickeys. Every chance he had time, he would rush to find me so he can get me under the covers. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Another memory*

I also did some health check ups to ensure everything was functioning and Tony & Bruce tested my powers. It has reached new levels. I wasn't as tired as I used to be. 

Before I left, Steve was taking care of Bucky. He was taking him to Wakanda. 

Tony was dealing with the truth about Bucky murdering his parents. 

Romanov, Clint, Bruce, Thor and I broke into Hydra facility to get confidential files and released it online. They stopped Hydra's plans and revealed that Hydra infiltrated the shield. 

Tony got to see Bucky’s videos of how they captured him. Changed him, Condition him and made him into Winter Soldier. Everyone felt bad for Bucky and worst was how much Bucky started to realize his life was taken away from him. Every special moment, memory and identity felt confusing for him. 

I saw Bucky bend on his knees and apologized to stark. He apologized for killing his parents. He gave Tony a gun to end his life. 

We all stood still as Bucky requested no one to stop Tony. Bucky confessed every crime and every murder he did. He has killed children too. Hee was a killer and he worries that he’ll hurt us if we keep him alive. 

Tony picked Bucky up and said “It’s going to take time to come to terms with this. I for one, want you to take this opportunity to listen to us. Go to Wakanda, take back your life. Do good. Second, you see everyone standing here, we all lost something to Hydra. We don’t plan to lose a friend too. You are now part of this family now. Do not let Hydra win! Fight to live!”

Tony patted Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky cried and Tony hugs him. 

We all took turns to hug one another as we discussed our future plans.

As Steve was getting ready to take Bucky to Wakanda. I kissed and hugged him as I was leaving for Europe. I promised to return in a few months. 

_________________________________________________________

I got to Amsterdam. It’s been 5 weeks since I left Steve. 

I helped take down a few robberies when I ran into them. 

The world seems to have so many problems. I do what I can. I didn’t bring my avengers suit as I was on vacation. So they see a lady in a sundress with a scarf covering her face kicking asses.

I dashed out as soon as the police authorities came to the scene. So there weren't any signs of me. 

_________________________________________________________

I was in Venice and when I checked into the hotel room. I dropped my bag down to go shower. It’s been awhile since I have a nice room with hot water. Most places, their plumbing was always on or off depending on the city. I wasn't exactly backpacking anymore. I had my luggage with full of gifts. I couldn't help myself but buy gifts for my Avengers Family. 

After I was done showering, I walked back into the room and felt someone was in the room.   
I looked and realized it was Steve sitting on the lounge chair checking me out. 

Steve smiled and asked “You left me to go backpacking. Didn’t leave a trace and made sure you were untrackable.”

I interrupted him and asked “How did you find me then?”

I was surprised to see him here under 24 hours after that sexy photo was sent to him.

He smiled and said “well you didn’t exactly go into hiding by saving those people in france...”

I stopped him and said “It’s my laptop! Tony must have placed a tiny tracker. How dare he?”

Steve laughs and says “I asked him to.”

He was moving towards me and he moved for my lips. 

He knew I was in a towel and he knew the kiss was going to get me to drop it. Once the towel hit the floor.

He kissed me harder and wrapped his arms around my body. 

Steve pulls back and says “I respected your wishes but after that sexy text, you knew I was going to find you, no matter the cost.”

I smiled and told him “You did find me faster than I expected.”

He squeezed my boob as I fumbled with his clothes & pants. 

He raised me up so he can connect us as he pushes me up against the wall. 

He loved how I was moaning and whimpering as I reached my orgasms. It was nice to have him around. We continued making love a few more times through the night. 

___________________________________________________________

After a vigorous night of love making, I cuddled next to him. I fell asleep in his arms. He was happy to have worn me out. 

When I woke up, he was kissing my neck. 

I told him “What are you trying to do?”

He smiles and asks “Marry me?”

I pulled away and looked at him “Are you serious?”

Steve smiles and says “Of course! I’ve always wanted to ask but times just kept challenging us. Please become Mrs. Rogers”

I laughed and said “yes of course I would be honored to become Mrs. Rogers. Actually I’m going to keep my last name.”

I hugged him and then noticed there was a shiny ring on my finger. 

I pulled back and looked at the diamond ring. He knew I was going to say yes so he placed it on my finger while I was sleeping. 

I giggled and said “Confident much Mr. Rogers?”

He screamed for joy and said “Yes!!!”

I’ve never seen him so happy before. 

He looked at me and said “I want to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman. I promise to take care of you and our family.”

I eyed him and said “You betcha you will. I might be pregnant again given how much you have been pounding me.”

He looked at me with the most loving eyes and said “Can we get married here?”

I looked at him and asked “Why in a hurry?”

He teases me “You might be pregnant again. I might have broken into your health record and noticed that you had removed your IUD before leaving.”

I smacked his arm and laughed at his confession.. 

I looked at him and said “Sure but I heard it takes months for it to restructure itself”.

He pulled out his phone and called Tony and said “She said yes!”.

Tony was screaming for joy and told him everything will be planned. 

Then they were talking and I heard Steve confirm “Great! See you guys tomorrow!”

My eyes were wide and I screamed “Tomorrow?”

Steve grinned and said "did I forget to tell you? while you were gone, Tony and I were planning our wedding with the help of many others."  
____________________________________________________________

Tony managed to arrange the avengers to book their time off. 

Steve and Tony planned the wedding in Venice.

The ceremony was in a nice garden. Natasha helped pick out my wedding gown. 

Pepper came to me with Tony to pass me down a nice sapphire necklace that belonged to Tony's mother. 

I looked at them in shock and said "I don't think I can have this. Save it for your wedding".

Tony tells me "something blue and something borrowed. You can give it to pepper when it's our turn."

I thanked them for their kindness. Tony helped walk me down the aisle because I didn't have a father in my life. He would be the closest figure of a father and a brother to me. 

Before he handed my hand over to Steve. 

Tony warns him "Steve Rogers, today I hand over her hand because I entrust you with her. If she ever gets hurt, in any kind of form; emotionally or physically, I will send my army,my friends, my family or just Loki (he turns to wink at the new king of Asgard standing next to Darcy) at you."

I looked at Tony and asked "really? You had to go there!"

Tony shushes me by saying "hey! I'm talking here! Young lady, listen to me. I know best for you. Do I have your word captain?"

Steve smiles back and says “I promise you Tony Stark that I will spend the rest of my days, doing everything in my power to make her happy. You can take my shield or your suits to bring down the wrath on me if I ever hurt her.”  
Tony was happy and handed me to him but he had to add “All sales are final. No refund or exchange”

It made everyone laugh while I rolled my eyes. 

We got married in front of our small group of friends. 

My speech to Steve: “I knew I was in trouble when I first laid my eyes on you. It wasn’t exactly love at first but it grew over time through friendship, hardship & challenges.You became my rock, my best friend and most importantly, my love. I promise you that I’ll stay by your side through anything that gets thrown at us. I promise to be patient with you. I promise to continue to prank Tony Stark with you till the end of our days or like how you and Bucky would say it, til the end of the line. “

Everyone Laughed and giggled knowing it was hard for me to say those words and challenge Tony. 

I looked up to him and said “I promise to love you every single day and try not to go to bed angry at you. I love you Steve Rogers.”

Steve kisses me. Bucky, the best man and Romanov, the maid of honor, were laughing as they joke “These two can’t get enough with one another!”

Bucky reminds Steve “Punk, it’s your turn!”

I pulled away from Steve as he was breathless. 

Steve tries to recollect himself and starts his speech: “If you told me in my early twenties, I was going to be here today. I might have called you all crazies. I thought my chances of life were over after diving the plane into the pacific. Being the man behind the shield has taught me a lot but it also brought a lot of heartaches.”

He stopped as he recalled Daniel and my tears started to fall. I held his hands and pulled his forehead to mine. I only nod to tell him I understand.

As he takes another second to breath, he continues: “I always fought and fought. Most people know I would never run away from a fight. However I did run away from us at one point. I stopped fighting thinking it was best to leave it as is. I was lost and unsure.. A friend reminded me that I was only human. I was missing you. You are my strength and my beacon of light. I promise you that for as long as I live, I will never stop fighting for us. I love you Y/N”

I pulled him into a kiss that might have lasted longer than I anticipated.

Bucky raises his arms up and says “Just married them already! They wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off one another after this.”

Justice of the peace continued and pronounced us as married. 

I jumped up as Steve spun us around while I’m kissing him. 

Our wedding reception was beautiful. It was an open tent in the garden. 

Steve and Bucky went to change suits because Tony got red wine over them as he was drinking too much. 

Meanwhile, the dance floor started to open up. Steve wasn’t back yet. A slow song came up, Loki asked me for a dance. 

I smiled and agreed as we started to dance. He held me tight and made sure to spin me around like he knew every step. I was surprised at how smooth we were dancing. 

I looked up at Loki and asked “did you cast some dancing spells? I’ve never danced like this before.”

Loki smirks and says “ I didn’t want you to make a fool out of yourself on your special day.”

I happily thanked him “Well thank you King Loki! I wouldn’t want to embrace your majesty! Oh I heard you’re taking Darcy back to Asgard. I guess it’s time to meet the parents.”

He spun me around and said “Did the oaf tell you that?”

I responded “Don’t be mean to Thor. He’s happy that you fell for his mighty warrior sister. She’s quite a badass for tazing a god. I can’t wait to hear how she’ll taze yours.”

Loki smiles and before he could say anymore. Steve was by my side and he looks at Loki.

Loki and Steve might have a 5 second show-down. 

Loki reminds Steve: “ It’s rude to interrupt.”

Steve reminds Loki: It’s rude to dance with someone’s wife”

I stopped them “No we are not going there. Loki, thank you for the dance. Steve, let’s go dance!”

I pulled Steve away and he was still looking at Loki. Both of them were giving each other some serious death glares. I could only shake my head. 

I tell Steve: “Loki was keeping me company while you were changing. He’s taking Darcy to Asgard. You have nothing to worry.”

Steve responded fast “Have you seen him? He was looking at you like you were some prize to win.”

I pulled his chin down so he could look at me instead of Loki. 

I reminded him “I married you Mr. Steve Rogers. Now give your wife your attention or else you should have married Loki!”

Steve couldn’t believe what I just said but he says “I would rather marry Tony than him”

Tony out of nowhere responded “Oh hell no! Steve Rogers, I will not accept your proposal!” as he drags Pepper off the dance floor. 

I shook my head and said “We will never hear the end of this. Wanna leave?”

Steve nodded and soon explosions erupted around us. 

I was knocked back a few feet and so was Steve.

I heard screams and scrambling as everything turned black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut...

I woke up in a bed with IV and then visions were blurry. I saw Dr. Hem. I screamed nooo. My visions were in and out. It felt like the lights were flicking on and off. 

I screamed and tried to use my powers. I wasn't aiming it properly. I pushed the doctor away from me. I felt the pain cursing through my body like it was pulling apart. Tony, Bruce and Steve ran into the room. I felt the strong arms holding me down. 

I hear Steve screaming "she's panicking! Sweetie, please calm down! We are here!"

The doctor screamed "get sedatives!"

I cry and whisper to Steve "it hurts! It burns!"

Then I felt the piercing going through my back as I sucked in the air. 

Loki flashed through the room and placed his powers to put me at ease. 

I saw the visions. It didn't make any sense as my body felt like it's being pulled in different places and areas of space. I see a chained loki, purple dark man, aliens (from new yorks attack), these stones. Then I see my worst nightmare. 

I screamed "nooo noo! Stop! Stop hurting him!"

Everyone in the room was trying to calm me but they didn't know what to do. 

Loki then did what he had to do. He placed his hand on my head to see what I'm seeing. 

Thanks appeared. Loki suffering from torture. Then they gave him the scepter to conquer earth. The 6 stones. A group of people that I have never seen before but the most notable characters were a green lady, a racoon, a walking tree, a man in a cape and yellow aura lady. 

Soon it showed earth, a battle field with many dead bodies. 

Everyone was dead surrounding me. I'm screaming as I run to Steve laying on the ground near me. I also see, hulk, black widow, clint, everyone we truly love is dead scattered around us. Thor grabs me "you should have done something! You could have done something!”

Then I see Thanos appear with a golden hand with 6 crystals attached to it. A dark entire army was behind him. 

Loki then appeared and stood beside me. Loki couldn't stop what was happening but at least he can help me go through it. He held my hand. We saw Loki, frigga, Odin and everyone was lying dead below Thanos’ feet. 

Thanos turned to look into my eyes and said “Well daughter, you thought you could have saved them. You forgot your purpose. They should have killed you when given the chance.”

For some reason, I felt anger and frustration. I let go of Loki’s hand and started to charge towards Thanos. I wanted to end him. Loki grabs a hold of my waist and screams "Come back to us! Do not fall for his tricks! This is a dream"

Thanos laughed and said "it's inevitable that the world you come to love will end. See you soon daughter!"

My spirit got pushed back into my body and I felt the energy radiated throughout my body. Loki came back as well. 

Loki thought: she's cried for me. She was angry watching Thanos torture me. She wanted to save me. Thanos called Y/N his daughter. How is that possible? She is stronger than any midgardian I’ve ever met. 

I sat up and I looked around just to see where I was. My head was hurting. 

I looked at Loki and noticed his face was white as a ghost. 

I had to ask "Thanos was the one who sent you to conquer us right? He's the one that's coming? Why did he call me his daughter?"

Loki nodded. 

Steve, Bruce and Tony were shocked that Loki managed to walk through my mind but came out worried and scared. Loki was sweating the entire time he was in my head. Even Thor got worried watching his brother.

Soon I retold them my visions and who I got to see. Thanos called me his daughter. 

Apparently, Loki's scepter was used at our wedding. I got struck by Hydra and their goons. The mind stone managed to communicate to me about what was to come because Thanos was coming for it. At the end I saw another man in a shadow. I didn't understand what it was. 

Loki decided to go back to Asgard to tell his mother. We all had to regroup to plan for Thanos. 

____________________________________________________

Meanwhile Hydra was on the move. They had enhanced humans who attended our wedding. They almost took out Clint, Romanov, Steve and Sam. Everyone got caught off guard. I've been shaken up with what is coming for us. 

Tony found hydra's base in Sokovia. He took Thor, Steve and the avengers to go get Loki's scepter. I was resting with Dr. Helen Cho to heal some damages from the explosions. 

It took them a few days to come home with the scepter, we felt relief but we didn't know Tony also had visions. He and Bruce decided to work on a side project “Ultron”.

Tony decided to host a party in a few days to help get the edge off things.   
_____________________________________________________

As soon as he got home from Sokovia. He went into the shower. I followed him in and we both undressed so we both could shower together. 

Steve asks “Has Dr. Cho clear you for activities?”

I teased him “Such as?”

Steve smiles and lifts me up as I wrap my legs around him. He pulls me into a kiss as he rubs me against his hard penis. 

I pull back to confirm “Yes she cleared me. Last few days, all the injuries are gone. Her machine is amazing. It repaired everything and no scars. I did take the birth control shot. I hope you don’t mind. I’m not ready to bring in a child to this world when Hydra lurks around the corner waiting for us to put down our guard. They came at us at the wedding.”

I can feel my talk was making him soft. He was no longer in the mood. 

Steve places me down so I can stand. 

He breathes in and says: “Sweetheart, I do understand. The fact, you were facing this new enemy, Thanos by yourself, I was helpless. I watched Loki go into your mind and I wished I could help you. I wouldn’t force you to do anything. We will go at our own pace. I love you Y/N!”

I kissed him again but pulled back to clean him very well. 

I asked him to go dry himself and place himself on the bed. I’ve got a little surprise for him but he has to close his eyes until I instruct him to open it. 

I turned on some soft and loving music. This is the first night we would spend with one another.alone ever since Venice so I wanted to make it memorable. 

I asked him to give me his hand as I spread him in the middle of the bed. He kept his eyes closed. I start to use satin ribbons to tie both his arms down to the bed frame. I placed a blindfold over his eyes. 

I went to grab the bottle I ordered. A body chocolate syrup.

Steve was shocked and he can hear everything I’m doing. Soon he can feel his penis was lifted and placed in a warm mouth. I slid him inside of my mouth. Even though he’s soft but he’s huge and long. 

I sucked him slowly and my hand started to play with his balls. Within seconds, I can feel him getting hard. I pull the bottle and start drizzling chocolate on his penis. I continued to work with him and I heard sweet little noises coming out of Steve’s mouth. 

Steve started to beg: Please! Oh god!

I laughed and pop him penis out of my mouth. He moaned.

I asked: “Hun, please what?”

Steve begs: “Please don’t stop!”

I pulled onto his blindfold and he saw me return back to his hard penis. I started to suck him as I looked at him. He was enjoying the view. I can see his pupils are dilated.

I squeezed a little bit more chocolate and I was going in deep throating him. 

Steve was buckling up and losing his control. 

Steve tells me “I’m coming soon.”

I gave him a few more strokes then I stopped. I sucked him clean but I didn’t let him orgasm. 

Steve pulled his restraints, almost breaking it. 

I pulled up until I straddle his lap. I started to slowly slide him inside of me. I was wet just sucking him off and hearing him moan.

I slowly started to fuck him which was driving Steve nuts. 

Steve warns me “Sweetie, you don’t want me to lose control.”

I smirked and challenged him “You wouldn’t dare!”

He pulled the restraints and the ribbons tore. He tries to pull me but I used my powers to push him down and kept his arms apart. 

I looked at him and said “You forgot your wife isn’t a fragile being”

Then I felt him lift his hip up diving into me. It made me moan and I slipped some control on his arm. It was his dominant left hand which he grabbed my ass as he pushed it down on his hard member as his hips continued to lift into me. It was so hard to resist and continue the charade. 

I let go of all restraints and he pushed me onto my back as he continued to thrust into me. 

Steve whispers “Oh god, you feel so good. You belong here, under me as I continue to fuck you hard until you can’t walk because… you’re going to feel so sore. It’ll remind you that your husband isn’t a fragile being.”

I kissed him and I let him take what he needed. He was touching every inch of my body and it felt like I was on fire. 

Then he flipped me on my tummy. He pulled me on all four and drove into me again. 

I didn’t realize I was screaming as he continued to pound into me then we heard knocking.

Jarvis announces: Mr. & Mrs. Rogers. Bucky Barnes is requesting if you both are okay? He heard screaming so he got worried. He’s requesting access to the unit or he will call for help.

Steve responds right away “Please do not give him access” and we hear pounding on the door. 

I rushed away from Steve and threw him a sheet. 

Steve wraps himself like a greek god and says “Be right back”. He went to answer the door quickly and I heard some words and then laughed. Soon I heard a click. 

Steve comes back in and says: “Jarvis, please let all avengers know, unless it’s an emergency. No one is allowed to access my floor. Arrange another room for Bucky. My wife, Y/N Rogers will not be allowed to leave the unit until I give permission. Under no circumstances will you let her leave this floor unless she says I love Tony Stark.”

I was laying on my tummy when he returned. He got to see my butt which I knew he loves and my sexy back.   
He was so excited to return to me. As he got to the bed, he moved closer to me. He kissed my ass which tiggles and slowly moved up my back to the back of my neck. 

Steve whispers: “Do you know how beautiful you are Mrs. Rogers?”

I giggled and he slowly pulled me back into position on all fours. He strokes himself a few times before he slowly enters me. His hands were on my ass cheeks as he pulled me down to meet each thrust. This time it felt so good as he pushed me to the edge. 

He pulls my shoulder back so it lifts my upper body. He massages my breasts as I turn to kiss him. We continued until we both came at the same time. 

We both were out of breath and were shaking from our intense orgasm. I felt like life was perfect at this very moment. I wish we could freeze time and be stuck here at this moment. 

He’s my husband and I am his wife. We wished life could be simple. No chaos. No Thanos. Nothing standing in our way of wanting a life of our own and a family. We held each other as we fell asleep. 

__________________________________________________________

Steve and I spent the next few days on our floor, just making love, cooking and enjoying some domestic life as a married couple. We went out to go shopping, bought some new clothes and I filed my documents to request my name to be Y/N Rogers. 

I spoke to Steve and as much as being a feminist. I knew he wanted me to change my last name due to his upbringing. After all, he is 100 years old. I wanted to give it to him so that I could always carry a part of him everywhere I went. It was a surprise gift.

The first night, I wanted to make Baked Salmon with vegetables and some pasta.   
Sounded easy right? Sadly, the food was bland.

My husband, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America who knows how to cook, the world’s best looking man (one of the hottest men named by time magazine) sat there eating my cooking like it was the best food in the world. I was so excited to make the food for him. 

Steve tells me “It’s good! I like it.”

As soon as I popped the salmon and vegetables in my mouth, I spat it out. 

I turned to him and screamed “You’re lying to me! How could you even eat this? I’m ordering pizza. I thought Captain America doesn’t lie!”

I asked Jarvis to order pizza for us and have it delivered asap because I’m getting very hungry. 

I took the dishes and started to throw out the food. I was upset that I couldn’t even cook properly.

Steve knew I was upset so he wrapped his arms around me. 

He smiles and says “The food was alright. Don’t get upset.”

I leaned back and said “I can’t even make food. What kind of wife am I?”

Steve reminds me “I didn’t marry you because of your cooking skills. You should let me cook. I make killing spaghetti meatballs which I know you love very much.”

I turned to him and said “You need to teach me. I don’t want our kids to make fun of me.”

He places his forehead to mine and says “I’ll teach you anything you want. Don’t be hard on yourself. What you made just need a little bit more work, we can try again. I’ll help you next time”

I looked up to him and jumped up so he could carry me. 

I tell him “It’ll take 20-30 minutes before the pizza arrives. Why don’t you make me feel happy again?”

Steve responds right away “Yes Mame”

He carries me to the bedroom as we continue to make love before pizza arrives. 

__________________________________________________________

Tony & Bruce were working on Ultron and decided to let Jarvis test out his theories. 

Meanwhile the rest of us were getting ready for Tony’s Party.

__________________________________________________________

Steve and I arrived at the party.

Romanov greeted us coldly by saying “Steve, I do not appreciate you taking my partner in crime for 3 full days. You didn’t even let her come to train with me. Tonight, she’s mine. Not yours! Come woman, we need to make drinks tonight. Thor brought in special stuff.”

I was tending the bar with Natasha. 

Natasha says ”I’m surprised Steve let you out for the party. I haven’t seen you guys in days.”

I responded “we needed some time alone. Given how much things have changed since the wedding, we just needed a break. Sorry for missing out on training.”

Natasha laughs and says “It’s okay. You’re forgiven. Now make some drinks. Thor’s stuff is strong and apparently it can knock down super soldiers.”

I made some 3 Jager bombs and added a shot of Thor’s special liquor into the mix. The other Jager bombs had drips of Thor’s special liquor. 

I gave the 3 special jager bombs for Steve, Bucky & Thor. After they took the shot, they were pretty high. I passed out the weaker jager bombs to other people. Steve grabbed me by the waist and kissed me hard. 

He whispers “I think we can go somewhere else if you like. I really want to get under those skirts”

Tony laughed out and said “Thor, I think your liquor just made Captain America very horny. He’s sabotaging his own image. Look at him hold Y/N and not let her go”

I tell steve “Control yourself Mr. Rogers. You already had your fill all morning and afternoon.”

Steve tells me “Not enough! I need more.” Bucky then grabs him off me. 

They headed to the pool table where Sam now has a chance against the super soldier. 

The night continued on and then it was us sitting in the middle of the room.

I returned to bartending with Natasha. She was flirting with Bruce. Steve confesses that he saw Romanov flirt up close and what Romanov and Bruce had was a moment. I needed to question him soon about that story because Bruce was asking “Up close? What?”

Bucky came up to me and apologized for ruining our moment a few days ago. He thought something happened and he was worried. 

I placed my hand on his and said “Bucky, can I call you that?”

Bucky nods and responds “You are my best friend’s wife. You can call me anything”

I tell him “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad Steve made arrangements for you to move one floor above ours. We should be sorry for the confusion. A warning would have avoided all that.”

We made jokes and Bucky shared stories of Steve. I got to bond with him and get to know him. He even asked me to dance and show me some moves. 

Soon Clint was curious about Thor’s hammer. 

We all got a challenge to pick up the hammer. Steve looked like he was the closest to lift it. Bucky and Romanov declined. 

I decided to try as I walked up to it. I spread my legs which I knew was driving Steve nuts as I can see his pupils dilate a bit. I bent down a little and tried to lift Thor’s hammer. It wouldn’t budge then I used my powers to lift it. Surprisingly, it didn’t work either. 

Everyone took turns trying to get it to lift. 

Thor then shows off that none of us was worthy and lifted the hammer. 

All a sudden, the room was plunged by a tech sound that screeched in our ears. 

One of Tony’s robots was limping on the floor and started talking. 

Tony & Bruce then confirmed that it was Ultron in the flesh. A bunch of robots flies into the room and starts attacking us. 

Steve grabbed me and flew us over the couch as bullets were flying.

I turned to him and said “It lasted only 3 days. Now robots are coming alive. It's a terminator!”

Steve laughs and says “God! I love you! Be careful!”

Steve jumps and attacks one of the robots. 

I used my powers to toss one of them to the wall and I used my powers to pick up the sofa and throw it at ultron. He was stuck against the wall as I looked for weapons. The entire room, avengers were all fighting without gears and what not. Thor got pushed to the ground without his hammer. 

I rushed to pick up the hammer and threw it at Thor while Clint threw the shield to Steve. 

We destroyed the robots. 

Ultron gets crushed and soon we all went down to the labs to see what happend. 

Thor grabbed Tony’s neck and I used my powers to stop him from squeezing. 

I looked up at Thor and said “We will find a way to deal with Ultron. You shouldn’t hurt Tony. He was trying to help.”

Thor looked down at me and remembered how I lifted the hammer earlier but he didn’t know what else to say. He needed to go find some answers with Hemdall and update his family. 

Meanwhile Steve holds me in his arms after we established Jarvis was killed by Ultron. 

I couldn’t sleep. I decided to stay up with Tony and worked on how to revive jarvis. Tony put in Friday's programming to kickstart some security. 

Meanwhile, I work out what Ultron has on all of us or where he could be.   
___________________________________________________________

We found out that Ultron would want to create strong powerful bots with vibranium which would make it hard for us to defeat. We all started to head in the direction of the lead. 

The Avengers attack Ultron and the Maximoffs, but Wanda subdues them with haunting visions.

Wanda tried to look into my brain and I managed to send her Thanos. 

She walked back and realized the terror that is coming for us all. I turned around and realized what she was doing. I saw through her memories while she saw mine. She blames Tony Stark for the death of her parents. 

I looked at them and said “We can help you! Avengers aren’t bad people.”

Her brother, Pietro didn’t seem convinced. He ran her out of there before I could finish. 

Wanda caused Banner to turn into the Hulk and rampage until Stark stops him with his anti-Hulk armor

I found everyone else and slowly brought them into the quinjet. Ultron and the twins were out of sight. 

As everyone was telling each other what Wanda did. She brought up visions - our fears. Everyone shared and then Tony asked Steve “What did you see?”

I looked at Steve and he said “I was in a ballroom dancing and I saw Peggy then I also saw Y/N.”

I felt the air got sucked out of me as I realized that Steve’s darkest fears were losing Peggy and myself.   
Clint flew us somewhere safe where we could lay low. 

Thor left us to get more answers about the stones. I told him there’s 6 stones when I saw Thanos hold up his hand. 

He’s going to see Loki and perhaps they can find a connection.  
___________________________________________________________

Clint introduces us to his little family on a farm. 

Both Steve and I stared in shock at what we were seeing. We couldn’t believe it was possible to find peace in all these chaos. 

We got introduced to the little members; Cooper and Lila and his wife, Laura who's also pregnant with Nathan.

I took a shower and then decided to take a walk around the farm and made sure everything was safe. We were setting up perimeters. Steve followed me around the farm. 

He knew he had to talk to me because things always seem to get chaotic for us. 

I walked up to the barn to say hi to the animals. It was cute to meet and greet them. 

As I walked to the edge of the farm, I turned around to see Steve. 

He waited until I acknowledged him. I looked him in the eyes and I can see pain. 

I shouldn’t be jealous of Peggy knowing how much she meant to him but it didn’t feel alright. Now I know how he felt when I told him I slept with Loki. It hurts. Were we ever going to find our peace in this world? Were we ever going to have a family like this?

My tears started to fall as he got closer. He held my face and said “I’m sorry! How can I make you feel happy again? I feel like you’re always crying around me. I’m the cause of it.”

I pulled him into my arms and asked “Was this how it felt when I told you about Loki? It hurts. I’m sorry that I hurted you so much!”

He shook his head and said “I deserved everything that happened. I hurted you and Daniel. I…”

I pulled apart from him to face him “No, you can’t take the blame for Daniel. We both did what we thought was best and you were not yourself. If you were my Steve, Daniel wouldn’t have got hurt. We promised each other not to allow ourselves to go into that dark area of our souls. I love you steve!”

I hugged him and continued “You loved peggy before I came along. I can’t expect you to stop all those feelings and memories. You’re here now with me that’s all I can ask for.”

We cried a bit and then he took me to the field. We made love before heading back to the farm house since there’s no privacy. 

Steve wanted to remind me how much he loved me by getting me off on orgasms.   
_________________________________________________________________

When we returned, Fury showed up and was doing his bit to push us to think about Ultron’s next move. 

Ultron was creating a new body by using Dr. Helen Cho. 

The Maximoffs turn against Ultron. 

Rogers, Barnes, Romanoff, and Barton find Ultron and retrieve the synthetic body, but Ultron captures Romanoff.

While Tony, Bruce, Steve and everyone were debating what to do with Ultron and should we use the new body to create something to beat Ultron. Thor came and placed the mind stone into the body. Burst out of the cradle was Vision. 

Turns out we are all on the same team. The Twins were on our side as well. 

We headed back to Sokovia because Ultron has used the remaining vibranium to build a machine to lift a large part of the capital city skyward, intending to crash it into the ground to cause global extinction. Banner rescues Romanoff, who awakens the Hulk for the battle. The Avengers fight Ultron's army while Fury arrives in Helicarriers to take innocent civilians. 

Clint was saving a child but the robots were coming for him and shooting. Pietro would have died but I used my powers to freeze the bullets and I pushed all the bullets back destroying robots. 

However Pietro got shot in the leg. Clint grabbed him and the child by the helicarrier. 

We were the last defenders. Wanda got distracted when she felt the bullet pierce her brother so she went after Ultron. 

Meanwhile I was using all my powers to destroy the rock. Thor came to my aid and destroyed the robots that were coming for me. They realized I had the power of destruction inside of me. 

I was summoning the darkest parts of me that I never knew existed. 

I was picturing the rock turning into dust and I needed it to be done before it hits earth. Thor grabbed me and got off the rock as I was using my powers. Explosions and everything was being set off. 

By the time, Thor got me to the ground. Steve ran up to him and held me in his arms. 

I was drained. 

Thor says: “I’ve never seen lady Y/N summon that kind of power in this magnitude. Something is in the works. Thanos appeared in my vision and so did she. Y/N was standing beside Thanos like she was capable of destruction to our worlds.”

Steve shook his head and said “It can’t be. She wouldn’t.”


	12. Chapter 12

I was running in my dream and I was leaving. I had a tummy that looked like I was pregnant. I took a spacecraft. I gave birth on the ship and placed the child in a cloth. I cradle my child and kiss her cheek before placing a necklace around her. It was a blue pendant.

I whispered “Y/N, someone will find you and will place you in a care. You’re the change of this entire quest. Mother was wrong! I thought I was so sure about what I wanted but then I had you. He’ll come for you someday. You need to be strong. Someday, you will awaken your true powers. Just know that I’ve loved you despite everything you hear about me.”

Somehow my Point of view changed. I was the baby looking up to my mother, who looked exactly like me. 

She dressed in dark clothes and she stood beside Thanos in the vision.

She told him about the 6 stones and how they could rule the world. She was an ancient being who lived for a long time and she fell in love with Thanos. Both of them wanted to rule the universe until she had me. Now she wanted me to live freely. She wanted to change the game for her daughter, Y/N. She went against Thanos.

She left me on earth so I can have a fighting chance. 

_____________________________________________________________________

I woke up and Loki was standing next to me as he held my head in his hand. 

I have been sleeping for a week. Steve got worried and asked Thor to summon King loki. Loki felt the distress from my bracelet. He came as soon as he could. 

What Loki and I saw was the story of my mother. I was an orphan. I never knew my parents. 

Now I’m not sure if I wanted to know who my parents were. 

Loki sends the vision of my mother to Thor. 

Thor acknowledges: “I saw that same lady who looked like Y/N standing next to Thanos”

Loki confirms “It’s Y/N’s mother. Goddess of destruction.”

I looked at them and said “I’m human. How can that be?”

Loki touches my hand and confirms "perhaps the goddess gave up her mortality for something?"

I looked at Steve, Loki and Thor to confirm "so I'm thano' lost daughter? My mother is his… God why is this so confusing?"

Thor says "well that explains her powers and how much it has grown. Since I've met you."

I didn't want this. 

Steve held me as Loki and Thor left the room to figure what should be done. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Thor walked away with Loki. He didn't know how to tell Y/N the truth. 

Goddess of destruction was known as Hela which was locked away by Odin.

Loki and Thor decided to seek the truth by asking their mother. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Odin came out of his slumber when Y/N raised her powers that were breaking the spell he had bind to her years ago. 

Turns out Hela was Odin’s first born. Odin confirmed that Hela was trying to start a rebellion against Asgard and all the worlds. She rounded up some strong forces and wanted to take over the world. 

However Hela returned to Odin asking him to do one thing, which was to lock up the child’s powers. Her child whom she left at midgard. Perhaps even the spell that odin used wasn’t strong enough. 

Y/N’s powers are gaining. It explains why she’s always tired because there’s a spell that is keeping it at bay.

Loki turned white.

Thor asks “Father, are you saying Y/N is my niece? She’s your granddaughter and you left her at Midgard to fend for herself?”

Odin said “Hela, told me that it would be best I didn’t know she existed for her own safety from her father. Only she did. I didn’t know Thanos was the father of the child.”

Thor asks Loki: “What should we do brother?”

Loki felt a little scared of how things have turned. 

He confessed he slept with Y/N but he didn't know about Hela and Y/N being his niece.

Thor, Odin and frigga were shocked. 

Thor jokes: "My brother, I'm surprised Steve hasn't killed you yet. Good thing you’re adopted too!"

Loki glares at Thor and says “Do you want to turn into a frog again?”

Frigga looks to Odin and asks “Odinson, why did you not tell us about her and Hela? Why did you meet her and not notice that she is your granddaughter ? If what Thor said was true, she is a splitting image of Hela. I don’t know what Hela looks like. She wasn’t my child and I heard she can shift.”

Odin answers: “I didn’t want Asgard to know about her linkage to us. To tell them that their first princess, the heir to my throne is Hela who wants to conquer all the worlds. It’s not something I can for our kingdom. She’s locked away in Hel where she promised to remain until the ending of her days.”

Frigga laughs and says “I should have known when I met her. I felt she had a really strong presence and powers when she came to rescue me. She has great potential.”

Odin adds “If Hela was afraid of Thanos and he’s coming, we all should be prepared. Hela doesn’t back away from any fight. For her to retreat, he’s stronger than her.”

Loki had to ask “when were you ever going to tell us this? You hid my heritage. Now you’ve also hidden Y/N! She deserves to know the truth, father!”

Odin says “We can go see her. I can tell her what I know.”

Thor had to ask “Father, can she ever meet Hela?”

Odin says “No! I need Hela to remain in Hel. What if Y/N changes that? I can not allow chaos to ensue through our kingdom and worlds.”

Loki added “Our father is great at telling lies. He doesn’t need Y/N to know where Hela is or else, we can’t predict what will happen next if Hela breaks loose. Which side would she be on?”

Thor says “Why does everything have to be so complicated? I need something to drink.” He stomps off to go look for some strong liquor/meade.

_________________________________________________________

We were training the new avengers. Now we have Vision, The twins, Barnes, Romanov, Falcon, Rogers, Y/N, Stark, Rhodey to form teams. 

I remember seeing a man in my dream that had a red cloth. At first I thought I saw Vision but I feel like I’m missing something. He was holding the Green stone.   
I tried to look for him but it was strange how I felt connected but unsure where to start because I couldn’t see his face. I’ve seen him hold this magical shield whirled in yellow/orange light. 

The visions were getting stronger and stronger. Every night, I’m getting visions.   
I write them all down. 

Clint decided to retire after our last war because he didn’t want to put himself in harm's way especially now that he has 3 kids. However he came to train the new recruits and get us ready.

We had a new facility built outside of New York city where the compound had more land. It was nice because Steve and I had run into the woods. We might have marked our spots and made love under the stars. 

This time, Clint created a game for all of us. Without using magical powers, we all were split into teams to test our hand-to-hand combats, being fast, quiet & strategy. 

Pietro and I said: “Unfair!”  
We both looked at each other and laughed because if we were on the same team, we would win the challenges. It was too easy with powers.

This time, Bruce and Tony came out to join.   
I brought up a good point: “If Hulk is in, I think it’s only fair that we use powers. You definitely need to split up Rogers & Barnes, Romanov & Clint, Wanda & I, Vision & Pietro, Tony & Rhodey…”

Sam says “Do I look invisible?”

I smirked and responded “I was gonna say Falcon & Thor, but he’s not around.”

Everyone laughed and Sam said “okay! I’ll give it to you Mrs. Rogers. You are smart. Steve, where did you find her? She’s small and cute!”

I say “Don’t make me pluck your feathers Falcon!”

We split up into 2 teams; Rogers & Barnes or Tony liked to call it Team Capiscle & Team Winter.

The goal was the team charging in trying to reach the white flag which was placed in the safe house. The other team will do their best to eliminate. Clint prepared weapons with paintballs even arrows were painted and we all carried 3 darts with paints. If you run out of ammo, darts, arrows then you are down to hand to hand combat. Everyone got a hanging handkerchief located at their waste.

If the handkerchief gets removed, the person is considered dead.   
If they get a paint shot at them, they are considered dead.

Clint states all the rules.  
Tony adds “Also, the losing team has to do something tonight. The winning team will decide.”  
Team: Rogers/Capsicle: Both Rogers, Falcon, Pietro, Tony, Clint (Chargers - going after the flag)  
VS  
Team Barnes/Winter: Bucky, Hulk, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, Romanov (Defenders of the white flag) 

Rogers and Tony were discussing what to do and how to go after the members. 

Steve: “Most likely they will use Hulk as the last defender. Bucky is sniping but due to the limitations on the weapons, he will have arrows and a short-range gun. Be careful of Romanov, she’s quiet and fast. Watch out for those legs, if she’s got it wrapped around your neck, just know you’re going down. Get the dart out before she chokes you. “

Tony adds “Pietro and Y/N could just distract the other team members while we rush in.”

Both Pietro and I say “Hey! What does that mean?”

Tony explains “Bucky will know that if Y/N is nearby, Steve is nearby. Use it to our advantage to draw him out. You have to do the opposite. Pietro and his sister are linked. Now I’m sure you can draw her out. Make loud noises, cause a distraction & maybe we could win this without getting Hulk involved.”

We all thought okay, let’s try this plan out. Y/N & Pietro was going to draw out Barnes & Wanda first. Clint will silently follow to go after the kill. 

Pietro tried to run but he was too fast. He did it anyways because no one could catch him doing it. 

Pietro got to my side and said “Bucky is right behind that corner and if you want to draw him out, you better run to the right. He’ll see you and follow you.”

I reminded him “You can’t use your fast powers. Lets go run together.”

We purposely drew out Barnes first and he followed us. Thinking it would take him to Steve. 

Steve and Tony were rushing forward slowly and encountered Romanov and Vision. They spoke in their earpieces to confirm “We got stark & rogers near the safehouse.”

Barnes followed Pietro and I before he heard the news from Romanov. I was splitting up away from Pietro running, Barnes was running after me and he started pulling out his gun. We had limited shots.

He missed the first two shots then he cornered me. 

I turned to see him staring at me with a smirk. Then he hears that Rogers were near the safehouse. It dawned to him that I was a distraction. 

He was about to take a shot at me but he felt the paint splatter his back. 

I laughed as I ran up to Barnes and said “Tony had you. He said wherever I go, you would think Steve will be nearby.”

Barnes laughs and says “Stark has always been clever. Now I’m going to run back and see.” He tells his team he’s out. As I was walking next to Barnes, Wanda came out of nowhere and shot me. 

I was like “What? How did that happen? Clint, you didn’t get her? Pietro where are you?”

Pietro walked out with 2 paint shots on his butt and chest.

Pietro explains “Wanda was smart. She sent Rhodey after me and she came for you when she knew Barnes was falling into a trap”

Wanda says “I knew men always had a weakness for women. Barnes is no exception. He followed you. It was too easy.”

I answered “well played”

Soon enough, we hear Romanov and Hulk fighting Tony & Steve. 

Clint and Falcon teamed up to take out Wanda and Rodney. Vision took out Falcon and Clint but right before Vision was going to run back. Tony threw a dart at him. 

Hulk came out to play and he was defending. They prepared a basket full of balloons filled with Paint. Instead of smashing, he would throw them at Tony & Steve. 

Hulk shook the ground by jumping on it. Steve & Tony lost their balances and then Hulk jumped up in the air and threw the balloons at them. 

Before you know it, a balloon fight broke out. Everyone came charging in and started to throw at everyone. We were all covered in all sorts of paint and had a good laugh. Tony started to hose us down.

Tony screams “You all can’t be walking into the compound with all these paints.”

Soon thunder crackled in the air and the rainbow came down. 

After the bright lights, we see Thor, Loki, Odin and Frigga. They were in the middle of the grounds. 

We were surprised to see them all here. 

Loki turns to say: “stark, I think i can help with that”

He flicked his wrists and everyone was clean again. No paint. 

Loki says “Y/N, my father and mother would like to speak with you.”

I turn to Steve as he follows me to go back to the compound with Odisons to discuss what they know. 

The team all went back to shower and rest up before tonight’s challenge, Losing team had to do something for the Winning Team. 

__________________________________________________________

Steve had to hold me as I started to cry. He was rubbing my arm as I felt like I grew smaller as time passed by. They revealed that I am God of Destruction’s daughter. My mother is Hela who got pregnant by Thanos. Odin didn’t know at that time, he was asked to conceal my powers. It’s breaking free over time. Loki is my uncle but thank god, we are not blood-related. It still felt too uncomfortable. 

Odin and Frigga turn to me and say: “Child, are you okay?”

I looked up to them with tears in my eyes “Where’s my mother? Can I see her?”

Odin says “She is but I can’t allow you to see her. Hela wanted to bring destruction to the world but she came back with you. She concealed your true powers, immortality so that you can live among midgardians. I don’t know what her true intentions are. I worry if you both meet, perhaps she wouldn’t remain in Hel. I am longer strong and my powers are weakening. We can’t take that risk. Do you understand my child?”

I nodded. 

Frigga asked me “Did you want me to lift the spell?”

I ask “What if I don't have immortality? I want to remain a human with Steve. I can’t picture living without him.”

Frigga tells me “I am worried when the time comes, you will be capable of breaking the spell yourself. There’s a chance that you will become a Goddess.”

I shook my head and said “I don’t want it.”

Loki tells Steve “take her back. She’s already in too much pain. We will see you later.”

Once Steve and I left. 

Loki asks his father “Father, do you not see that Y/N doesn’t want any part of this? She wants to remain by Captain’s side. Can we bind her to a spell that will fulfill it?”

Thor asks “Yes father, can we not just grant what she wants instead of ripping her into our worlds where she has to watch the people she loves die. It will kill her if she sees that.”

Odin says “My sons, her destiny has been chosen for her. There’s nothing I can do to stop the spell from breaking. She’s going to have to deal with what she has. If Thanos is coming, she will need her true powers.”

Thor says “We will train her and we will defeat thanos.”

Frigga says “She knows where to find us if she needs anything. Loki, let’s return to Asgard. Now that Odin is awake, perhaps you can take Darcy back to Midgard so you can help Y/N regain her powers.”

Loki agrees to the idea. They all returned to Asgard as they made the preparations. 

____________________________________________________________

I followed Steve into the elevator and into our suite. Steve watched as I continued to cry silently. 

He didn’t know what to say or do. 

Y/N was going to be a goddess. She could live for a long time and witness Steve dying. It’s breaking her inside as she realizes how cruel life is being.

Steve helps me strip out of my clothes so we both can shower. He washes me and kisses me hoping that I would come out of my daze. 

As soon as we were done, he patted me down dry with towels. He pulled out the hair dryer and started to dry my hair. I was facing his chest as he continued. I pulled into him and kissed his chest. 

Soon he places the hair dryer on the counter and pulls me into a heavy kiss. He pulls me up and places me on the counter. We were kissing intensively and soon I felt him at my entrance. His fingers started to probe me as he got me ready.

We both needed this. A moment of alone and just passion. No thinking. No planning. 

Just raw emotions and physical contact. 

Soon Steve slams into me. It was a nice stretch.

I whisper in Steve’s ears “Hun, you drive me crazy. Yes, harder!”  
He pulls me from the counter and both hands are on my ass as he lifts up and pushes me down on his rod. It was overwhelming and hot. I loved it when he carried me like I’m so light. I hung onto his neck as he continued to push into me. 

He turns me around and places me in front of the counter.

Steve tells me “Watch us. Look at us.”

I was standing in front of him as he lifted me up a bit and I leaned on the counter for some support. He enters me from behind.

Looking at us connected and him moving behind me with such determination. I reached my edge so quickly. I screamed as he continued to thrust into me hard. 

He felt me pulse around him. He placed his hand to massage my breasts and he warned me "I'm not done with you yet!" 

It was the hottest thing to hear when you're coming off your climax. I was sensitive and it felt tighter as he continued to thrust in me. 

I hear him say "god, you fit me so well. Look at how well your body takes me and I can't wait one day for you to swell with our child."

I reached for behind his neck as he curled my body to slam down on him. He could make me forget. 

He reminds me "it's going to happen one of these days. You will give me children and we will live in peace."

I truly can imagine him with kids. Then a vision came to me where he was holding two kids. A lady walks up to him and kisses him and she turns around. I gasped as I reached another climax. 

Steve roared as he pumped harder into me and spilled inside. 

He picks up the towel to clean us from the juices. 

He bends down and starts to spread my lips. 

I watched him as my tears came down. 

I thought to myself: Should I tell him who I saw standing beside him and his future kids?


	13. Chapter 13

We were given information about Hydra going after the bioweapon in Lagos. Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Romanov and Sam were in charge of retrieving it. 

Rumlow blows himself up, attempting to kill Rogers. Maximoff telekinetically diverts the explosion, accidentally killing several innocent civilians.

They returned to the base and I greeted Steve. I can see the group came back injured and sad. They did their best to keep Innocents from getting hurt. 

I panicked when I saw the cameras that Rumlow tried to kill Steve. We wanted to send Pietro but he had another assignment with rhodey. 

Steve kisses my tummy as our child kicks him. It's been a year since I found out I am a goddess. My powers flowed and the birth control didn't seem strong enough to stop super soldier sperms. Here I am standing before my husband approximately 7 months pregnant. It was a pleasant surprise as my vision helped remind me to live. 

Over the past few years, Steve visited all of his old friends including Peggy. He introduced me to her so we can get to know one another. She has Alzheimer's so she forgets a lot. Steve still tries to make time to see them. 

No matter what happens, I love Steve and I will choose him until the end of the line. 

We went inside for a debrief. 

U.S. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers that the United Nations (UN) is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish a UN panel to oversee and control the team. 

We were all debating about the topic.

The Avengers are divided: Tony Stark supports oversight because of his role in Ultron's creation and Sokovia's devastation, while Rogers has more faith in his own judgment than that of politicians. 

Hulk disappeared since the war with Ultron. Thor and Loki returned to Asgard. My vision of Thanos was a warning from my mother. She tries to send me messages in my dreams in riddles. 

I haven't met my mother but I felt closer to her. A part of me believes that she had a change of heart when she had me. I felt the same way with our child. 

It scares me knowing that Thanos could come tomorrow and take everything I love dearly which is why I've broken my spell. I haven't told Steve while he was away that my powers have changed. I can move objects and my visions bring foresight. Perhaps there's more but I'm going to take one step at a time. 

Steve and Tony are not agreeing to the terms. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zemo lost his family in Sokovia. He's upset that everyone is moving on with their lives and hearing Y/N Rogers is pregnant, made him feel bitter. 

He decided to do what he thought best. 

Zemo tracks down and kills Barnes' old Hydra handler, stealing a book containing the trigger words that activate Barnes' brainwashing. 

At a conference in Vienna where the Accords are to be ratified, a bomb kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. Security footage indicates the bomber is Barnes, whom T'Chaka's son, T'Challa, vows to kill. 

We brought in Barnes to prove his innocence but then Zemo faked as a psychologist. He placed a helmet on Barnes during the interrogation. 

Zemo asked questions and then waited for the powers to turn off. He turned on the helmet to activate winter soldiers. 

Suri worked on Barnes so it wouldn't get triggered. However he brought the helmet on purpose to try to condition him. Bucky screams for him to stop as he continues to condition him back into a winter soldier. 

Steve rushed into the room and was faced with a winter soldier. Steve had a hard time defeating him as he was ruthless and precise at every strike. 

Barnes rushed downstairs and was facing off Romanov, Tony, Sharon Carter and the new Wakanda king. 

Bucky defeated our members and managed to run. 

We were all confused on how this happened. The cameras and power went off at the right time. I wasn't there because Steve doesn't want me to run into action. 

T'Challa truly believed that Barnes is guilty. He wouldn't listen to us because he just saw a winter soldier walking out of the facility.

Zemo intercepted Stark's technology being transported to an army base. He planted the iron robot to explode near pentagon which made the world start to fear avengers. 

Meanwhile I'm in New York with pepper watching our world get flipped. Then I hear Friday alerting us of incoming missiles. I went out to the balcony. 

Steve was stuck in Vienna helping Bucky. Tony was stuck in meetings with Ross and the world leaders. 

Pepper was calling the avengers.

Steve and Tony were on the call and panicking as both women are now targeted. 

Pepper screams: Y/N!

Steve and Tony were screaming in the background but I needed to stop the missile.

I felt the powers flowing through me as I dismantled all the pieces of the missile and pushed it to fly up into space. 

At that precise moment, it exploded as soon as it reached the outer atmosphere. 

My vision shows me more explosions were coming. I told Friday to clear everyone in our buildings. Thank god tony gave a lot of people off today.

Then a set of small explosions happened in our building. We lost power and Friday. 

Pepper screams "fuck! Everything is just going off like fireworks. We can't even take the elevator. We wouldn't make it down 70 floors. "

She pulls out her cell to take incoming calls. 

I look at pepper to tell her "please tell Steve, I love him. Pepper, I'm going to attempt to do what I've never done before."

I summon the water from the ocean to rise. I can feel the water in the pipes. I made it flow to the floors where the damages were caused. I used my powers to help extinguish it. I also summon the air to press down the fires. My foresight helped me see. There was a pillar that was going to fall which could collapse our floors. Tony came in time with vision.

I told him "Go to the 48th floor. You need to repair the structure inorder to stabilize this building or else it will collapse."

Vision got pepper and I out in time. Steve and the team were on their way back. Bucky was still out there. We didn't know what to do as everyone was dealing one chaos after another. 

Who was coming after all of us? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as we got to the compound, I went into my room to rest. As I walked into the room, someone stuck a syringe into my neck. 

Everything turned dark. 

Steve and the group came back and everyone was shaken. 

Steve ran into the bedroom looking for me. He saw nothing but a note. 

Hi Stevie,  
I have her. Come alone or else I can't guarantee both their safety. I'll call you with instructions.   
Barnes

How did Bucky make it back here to capture y/n? 

Zemo was the one who captured y/n. Everything was going as planned. He knew missiles and explosions wouldn't kill Y/N but it would weaken her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Tony was dividing the room with the accord. Whoever doesn't sign it, will become the enemy of the world.

Zemo texts Steve on a private number from unknown. 

Unknown: do not sign. Leave 3am head to Brooklyn - your old apartment. Further instructions to follow. 

Steve argued with Tony and told him that he wasn't signing. 

They all knew Barnes was innocent but when he turned winter soldier, everyone was having doubts. 

Steve left during the night and went to his Brooklyn apartment. A cell phone was there. 

He picks up the call. 

Unknown speaker (Zemo) says: "destroy any tracker on you including your phone. If I see another member with you, expect to see both your dead wife and dead daughter! Now I want you to break out all the prisoners in the nearby high surveillance facility where it holds most of your Hydra enemies. Bring them to the sokovia headquarters."

Steve was furious. He can hear me screaming in the background. 

I was screaming "don't fall for the trap Steve! Don't come for me! Don't listen to him!"

Now it was just me, Zemo and Barnes. 

Zemo managed to put metal contraptions over my hands. The same ones that Hydra had used on me many years ago. 

I asked: "who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Zemo proceeds to tell me the story about losing his family. 

I looked at Barnes and didn't see Bucky. His eyes were cold. 

I simply say "you blame the avengers but without us, what do you think Hydra or Ultron would have done? Did you know the last time these cuffs were on me, what Hydra did?"

Zemo looks at me and says "it wouldn't be as bad as what I went through."

I stopped resisting and sat back to say "Hydra kidnapped me when I was 4 months pregnant. They took my son away from me because they wanted the super soldiers serum. Hydra took this man, you turned back into a winter soldier when he should have died from the battle. They made him a mindless killer and he had to wake up living with it everyday. We did everything we could to save lives. How could you think we are the enemy!?! What is your end result?"

Zemo says "I want avengers gone! You guys took my family. I'll take yours"

I looked at him and laughed: "you're taking the last defenders of this earth when the enemy is coming. What happens when no one is left to defend? Mass destruction and more innocent people to die. Is that what you want on other people? The children and families?"

Zemo answers "I'm no hero! I want you guys to pay for what you have done!"

I challenged him "what have we done? Guilty for saving people? Guilty for trying to make a difference? I'm sorry that you lost your family but you are not being fair at placing the blame!"

Zemo challenges me back "did stark not create Ultron? Did stark not create all the missiles, weapons, technology that lead new enemies towards earth?"

I looked at him and just realized: "you're trying to get Steve to fight tony. Your end game is hurting Tony by destroying his only family. How could you place all of these blame on stark? He's done everything trying to fix. What about the world? Greed of humanity that leads to the need for these weapons."

Zemo answers "life isn't fair. You wouldn't change my mind! Your husband will help me because I have you. Steve Rogers will destroy tony stark. Avengers will be gone. It's not just me who's breaking you guys apart. The world wants you all to sign the accord. Sooner or later, avengers were meant to split!"

I looked at him and said: "what you're doing will not bring your family back? It will not make you happy but more dead inside Instead, you might witness more pain in this world. You and Ross are going after things the wrong way. We have larger enemies coming our way and everyone is just trying to fight one another. " 

Zemo tells me: "enough, go to sleep!"

He tells Barnes: "watch after her. Put her to bed and keep an eye on her. Make sure she's taken care of. Do not remove her cuffs."

Barnes picks me up and places me in the nearby bed. 

He brings in food and makes sure I eat. I tried not to but he kept shoving it down my throat. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

I was trying to sleep but I couldn't. Bucky sat in a nearby chair just watching me. 

I looked at him and said "Bucky, come lay next to me. You can't sleep on a chair and stare at me all night."

He didn't move at first. He was contemplating. 

I then said "Bucky, you wouldn't remember this but we are friends. Your boss said to make me comfortable and watch over me. You can sleep next to me and keep an eye on me. Come on!"

He moved to the bed with me. He spread out his arm so that I could lay into his chest. 

I try to distract him so I can reach for one of his daggers even though the metal contraptions make it difficult to hold a dagger. I needed to try.

I talk: "Bucky, did he let you eat? I hope you didn't hurt anyone on the team. Try to remember us again. You have done it once or twice before. You can remember us again. Steve and I love you lots. Baby Evelyn is looking forward to meeting uncle Bucky!"

I was so close to retrieving the dagger but then Bucky placed his hand on my hand catching me in action. 

I looked up to him and he gave me a cold stare. 

He tells me in a cold tone: "I was told not to hurt you but you need to stop. I don't want to subdue you in this condition. Now go to sleep or I'll sit in the chair."

In a very old way, I felt he was Bucky again. Even though he speaks in a cold manner, his words meant to be kind. I've never dealt with a winter soldier before but right here he felt like Bucky. He was holding me. 

I try to tell myself "it's ok. Steve will come for us!" 

I started to fall asleep in Bucky's arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Steve broke into the facility but he had to keep Hydra members together but to get them to sokovia. 

He pretended that he was part Hydra. 

He simply says "hail Hydra" and the members would follow. 

Soon they were sneaking out to get a plane to go to Sokovia. 

Once Steve got to Sokovia. Zemo demanded Steve to lock all the members into the room. Zemo started to gas them all which poisoned them. 

Zemo recorded Steve entering the facility, placing the members into the room and they all end up dead in the video. Zemo sends it to the avengers purposely dividing Steve from the team. 

They still didn't know that I was kidnapped and held against my will. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Steve went to look for Zemo but he left the facility as soon as he turned on the button to gas Hydra members. Framing Steve. 

Bucky was holding me at another facility. 

I tried to summon Loki with my bracelet but for some reason Loki hasn't appeared. 

Zemo comes back and turns on the TV and every news out there casts "Wanted: Steve Rogers"

I asked him: "what did you do? How could you?”

Steve must be so scared as he’s now a wanted man. He’s on the run and it’s all because I’ve been kidnapped. Loki, please locate me. Please come. I need your help! This guy wants Steve to go against Tony so they can hurt one another. 

I’m crying as a thought comes into my mind; I could fake birthing so they could get me out of this room but then what if he hurts the baby. I can’t risk Evelyn’s life.  
Zemo smiles as he enjoys going through the news. They’ve issued wanted news for both super soldiers. 

He started to mastermind the next step by saying: It’s time for Stark to face Steve. Your husband will have no choice but to kill Tony or other avengers. 

He calls Steve and says “Get Tony Stark to meet with you somewhere alone. You would have to kill him in order to save your wife.” 

Steve asks “How would I know you will keep your word?”

Zemo smiles and says “You wouldn’t know until you complete the task. If I don’t hear Tony stark is dead, say goodbye to your wife and kid”

Zemo hangs up and watches as I continue to cry silently.

I wanted to scream and yell but I knew it would only add more oil to his fire. He would enjoy it more if I did scream and yell. 

At night, Bucky would hold me to sleep. He made sure I was well-fed and taken care of. 

I would tell him stories of Bucky & Steve just to see if it could bring him back. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Zemo received the footage of Steve killing Tony and Romanov. Both came to see him secretly and both were killed by the shield. 

Steve murdered them in cold blood. Zemo then uploaded online. 

Zemo tells me: “Your husband is good and fast.”

I turned to Zemo: “You best kill me because if I ever free myself from this place, you wish you were dead. Even if you reach Hel after you die, I’ll make sure you will feel all the pain for what you have caused.”

Zemo laughs as he says “Don’t worry! You will see avengers coming down before you see me dead.”

I hated him so much and I wanted to kill.

___________________________________________________________________________

During the night, in our sleep. Bucky got up and placed his gears on. Zemo was staying at the facility. 

I asked Bucky “What are you doing? Did he ask you to do something”

Bucky shushes me with the motion of his finger to his mouth. 

Soon, he went into the room with Zemo and said “She escaped!”

Zemo ran into the room and Bucky hit his shoulder before he could react. 

Bucky then proceeds to tie him up. He took the key in his back pocket to help unlock the metal contraptions and took out the cellphone to call Steve. 

He tells Steve: “She’s safe now. Come get us”.

I looked at him in awe and I hugged him “Bucky, you remember!”

Bucky laughs and says “I never forgot. He came at me while I was being locked up and he read the words. I just pretended to the winter soldier until he gave me orders on what to do. We realized he had an elaborate plan taking me and you down. So I went along with it.”

I cried and said “He made Steve do so many things!”

Bucky smiles and says “He had to save you. I couldn’t free you because he kept the keys of this metal cuffs on himself. He kept leaving and to ensure both your safety. I had to continue. We needed him to have his defence down before taking him and freeing you. “

Soon, avengers broke into the facility and cuffed Zemo. 

Steve ran towards me and I hugged him. 

I cried as I said “I’m sorry hun! I’m so sorry. He made you kill Tony and Romanov.”

Before I could finish, Tony and Romanov appeared in front of me. 

I was stunned and said “I thought I saw you both get killed…”

Loki appears as well and says “I might have helped with the illusions. Did you forget that I can make things look believable?”

I was speechless. Steve tells me “We will explain everything. Let's get you home. How are you feeling?”

I confirmed “You guys really need to explain. I’m hungry now that I’m no longer sad. Please get me some good pizzas and wings. Bucky fed him some food but it wasn’t that great.”

Bucky laughed and said “Yea I had to force feed her. She was stubborn”

I turned to Bucky and said “You douche! You could have warned me that you were you.”

Bucky said “He had cameras all over the place. I didn’t want to risk it. I thought i signaled that I was bucky by holding you to sleep. You were snoring”

I screeched and said “I do not snore”

Bucky laughs and says “You do but don’t worry it’s cute!”

Everyone was laughing as I was back to being happy. They knew they were risking me exploding.

Steve had his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

He says to Bucky: “Bucky, stop messing with my girl! She’s been through a lot but I agree, her snores are cute”

I tickled Steve’s tummy as we walked. 

____________________________________________________________________________

I hugged Tony & Romanov on the quinjet all the way home. 

I told them what I know about zemo and what he asked Steve to do. His end goal was to ruin the Avengers and divide us. Mainly to get back at Stark for inventing weapons and what not. He also does blame Hydra which is why Steve took the hydra guys in Sokovia.

It turns out that Tony & Steve were on the same page about the accord. In the midst of things, Bucky was framed and Zemo appeared. They knew the Winter soldier came back because someone triggered it. All the coincidences were not flukes. When Bucky attacked Steve at the interrogation centre. Bucky kept attacking with his right hand which was human hand. Steve faced the winter soldier a bunch of times and he knew his fighting stances. 

This was still Bucky not Winter Soldier. As he fought against the rest of the members, they all sensed the same thing. Tony knew something was off when Y/N didn’t greet them at the compound especially after Bucky turning all Winter Soldier again.

Loki appeared because he can sense Y/N is in danger but he was worried to get her. The fact she can’t use her powers, Loki sensed it was down. 

Y/N was 7 months pregnant and they knew if anything happened to Evelyn (Baby in her tummy) that Ragnarok might start. Loki and Thor discussed that and they all had to lay low. 

Loki found Steve and they worked out a plan. Making Zemo believe by creating illusions. 

We had to get the news outlet involved and trick them. Soon Zemo was caught and Y/N was safe. Bucky had to wait for the right opportunity before he could free Y/N.

______________________________________________________________________

Tony wanted an accord in place but not the one Ross was proposing. 

He got his legal team together and started making changes. 

Bucky got the cameras inside the facility where Zemo was confessing the truth and telling them the details of his plan and end goals. 

They used it to show the UN, Ross, USA President and every nation.

Avengers is here to stay and to help however if you think you can make all the calls necessary to save this world then do it yourselves. We will not follow rules of people who are not standing in the front line to save people. Asgard doesn’t answer to anyone but Avengers. 

There’s people like Zemo out there who are coming after us and trying to destroy our team.   
Unless, you have own defenders, we will not back down

Zemo was locked up in the high security facility.

____________________________________________________________________

We had a new recruit; Spiderman who was helping out to save the world.

I went into semi-retirement when I had Evelyn. Steve bought a farm near Clint’s. He felt safer knowing Hawkeye was watching out for his family. Y/N can definitely take care of herself but it was always nice to have backup.

Evelyn recently turned 1. 

Thanos kept coming into my visions. My mother was warning me that he’s coming soon. Be prepared.

I knew something was coming any day and I might have to leave Evelyn sooner than I thought. The thought is killing me. 

____________________________________________________________________

Thanos was coming for Asgard. 

Loki and Thor found Hulk in Asgard. He was lost and has been traveling from world to world.

Thor, Loki and Hulk went into battle against Thanos and his minions. However the three lost. Hulk has always been the strongest avenger and Thanos knocked him down like a bag of potatoes. Thor and Loki took some damaging hits. 

While everyone was captured by Thanos’ kids. Thanos got the tesseract which was Space stone. He already has the power stone which meant he destroyed the planet that had it last.

Odin and Frigga used their powers to send Thor, Loki and Hulk to Midgard. Thanos kills them for ruining his plans. He sent his kids to Earth to retrieve the 2 stones.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki and Thor landed in the compound. Hulk landed at Wizards place.

Loki and Thor speak to Steve about Thanos coming for both the stones. 

Loki goes into healing with dr. Cho and Thor strategize how to kill thanos. Steve calls Y/N as she needs to know what happened to her grandparents. 

Hulk warns Tony about Thanos and Dr. Strange.

Everything was coming at us fast. 

We were dealing with Thano’s children who were ruthless. Tony was leaving earth on the spaceship to retrieve Dr. Strange who got kidnapped. 

Steve and the team went to find Vision because he’s in danger. Thor went to space with a spaceship to make his new hammer. Thanos destroyed mijnoir. 

A war was ensuing and it eventually took place at Wakanda. 

I was angry because they killed Odin and frigga, whom I grew to love over the past year. Now they are hunting avengers trying to take mind stone out of vision. 

I asked Clint to take care of Evelyn while I'm out.

All of us were defending the last stone. 

We were up against an army of aliens. I asked Loki, Pietro to defend their vision. 

I had visions of this battle. My mother was trying to warn me of the snap. Thanos will get rid of Half of us. Scary part is he might succeed. I've decided to change the strategies from what I gathered in my flashes of future foresight. Maybe that would help. 

Wanda and I were on the battlefield. The aliens were behind a wall. Wanda and I used our powers to manipulate the powers outside of the walls to crush them. Soon we realized they wanted to go around so t'challa raises the wall for them to come towards us. 

I was controlling the forces of my power to wipe out the aliens. In the midst of everything, Thor came with a new hammer. 

Thanos came. 

I stood facing him.

He cocks his head as he couldn't believe the resemblance. 

He says "you look so much like your mother!"

As I rush to attack him, he tries to use the stone. I would hold his arm down with my power and he took a stone to change the reality to distract me. 

He looks around for the mind stone. Vision asked Wanda to destroy it. I raged as my powers surged through my veins. The earth started to shake. 

Thanos wasn’t going to get away with this.

I was using every ounce of my powers to stop thanos. I didn't know how but I was calling upon my uncle Thor's powers which was lightning and I thought of what Odin told me "you need to find your inner goddess".

I was flying in the air as I rushed towards Thanos' side and I used everything I had to try and tear him apart. I've lifted him up and tried to tear all of his limbs. 

I was so close to ripping off his arm which held the stones. Thanos was screaming as he realized that his own daughter was going to tear him apart. This time he reversed the time.

It gave him enough time to know that I was heading towards him when the ground shook. He took Steve and threw him at me knowing it would distract me. He used the power stone to aim at Steve. I used all my forces to stop it. 

During the reverse of time, vision was alive again from the explosion. Thanos took the last stone. Thor sliced him in the chest not the head or his arm. 

He snapped his fingers. People we love like Bucky, Sam, Wanda and others started to fade away. 

I hugged Steve. 

I tell Steve “Hun, we tried our best. Please stay strong and safe. I love you”

It nearly broke Steve as I faded away. He was crying and trying to gather himself.

\----------------------------------------------------

Steve and the rest of the team confirmed that Thanos wiped out half the world. 

He rushed to get to Clint hoping Evelyn was safe. 

Clint was on the ground broken. 

He didn't know what to do. Steve appeared in front of him. 

Steve asks "where's Laura and the kids? Evelyn?"

Clint asks "what happened? I turned around and they were all gone. I've looked everywhere!"

Clint grabs onto Steve as he breaks down. 

Clint said "Y/N told me her last vision was Thanos was going to die but she said the war didn't take place on Wakanda."

Steve cried with Clint as he said "Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Y/N and many others are gone. Thanos snapped half the universe gone."

Steve was on the ground as he lost Y/N and Evelyn. He couldn't get back up. He didn't know how. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

I was drifting in a different world. My spirit was asked to come to a voice that sounded very pleasant. She kept saying “follow my voice, my dear!”

I smiled as I just knew and asked “Is that you mother?”

Soon I came to the front of a kingdom that looked like Asgard except everything was pink and purple. It looked like a barbie version of Asgard.

I opened the doors to see inside. 

I see a woman walking towards me who looked so much like me except she’s older. 

She came and hugged me.

I asked “Where is this mother?”

Hela answers “This is a place where you will stay for the next few years until you can return.”

I didn’t understand then I heard Evelyn’s laugh.

I rushed to the crib that was in the middle of the room to see Evelyn giggling in her sleep. 

I cried as I realized that Evelyn didn’t make it after the snap. Steve must be so heart broken.   
My mother walked around the crib and said “Do not worry! Your steve is very strong. It will be a hard 5 years but he’ll get through it. He’ll find his way to you both again.”

I had to ask “My last vision, I killed Thanos but it wasn’t in Wakanda. It looks like a warzone. I can’t recognize it. I don’t understand. He snapped us away.”

My mother smiles and says “You will have your chance. You will be awake and nothing will stop you the next time you see your father.”

I glared at her and said “He’s not my father. A father would not do this to his own daughter and granddaughter. He killed my grandparents. I never got to say bye to them.” My tears were coming down.

Then the doors opened and Odin and Frigga walked in. 

I ran towards them as I hugged my grandparents. I was crying. 

Hela said: “I know I wasn’t around for you but I tried to help you. You will get to see all your friends and you will get to see Odin and Frigga. It’s temporary because in a few years, you will be back on earth. However, you might not remember everything that happens here.”

Hela was about to leave. 

Odin asks “Hela, please stay with us.”

Hela was surprised at Odin’s statement. 

Frigga and I walked towards Hela.

I say “Mother, stay! Evelyn would like to meet you and maybe once we can finally be together. Please explain what is happening. I’m so lost.”

We all sat down to talk about what happened with Hela and Thanos.

Hela and Thanos fell in love because they had a common interest which was to conquer all the worlds. Thanos was in love with another Goddess of death, he was addicted to wiping out the universe by half. The more he killed, the more he wanted. 

Hela wanted wrath and destruction but at some point, she grew tired of continuing. Soon she discovered she was pregnant with me. Thanos didn’t want the child. He wanted Hela to get rid of it. 

Hela had to run and left Thanos. He sent minions after her but she got rid of them.

She knew that for the safety of the child, she had to do one thing which was abandon it so that the child would have a fighting chance of safety. 

She knew she could go back to Odin to ask and hope that Odin would help.

Hela asked Odin to seal my powers and immortality in a spell, which is why I didn’t know of all my capabilities. Hela has imprisoned herself in Hel. 

During the snap, Hela saw what Dr. Strange saw in his visions of possibilities. The snap happened but they will return in 5 years. So Hela has made a lot of temporary residentials for me, Evelyn and everyone else. 

We didn’t belong in Hel but it’s the grey area where she can visit. 

This is probably the only time I get to see my mother. 

I told her “ Mother, I want to spend more time with you. If what you say is true, I have 5 years to get to know you.”

Hela had tears in her eyes and she said “You gave me hope and made me realize that I didn’t want the end. I didn’t want full destruction. I wanted you to live. Your father was willing to take it all away. I didn’t realize what I wanted until it was too late. Please forgive me.”

I hugged her and said “You did everything you can and you made up for it mother! You have given me visions and tried to guide me.”

Odin was proud and hugged Hela as well. 

Frigga introduces herself and bonds with Hela. 

Hela explains that everyone who was snapped, will return to Earth again. It will be my last time seeing Grandparents and my mother. Evelyn woke up and got to see her grandma and great grandparents. We decided to enjoy the 5 years of being together. 

_______________________________________________________________

5 years later, we were revived because Steve and the team found a way to go back in time to get the stones and wish for us to return. Thanos tried to get the crystals. 

We all returned and started to charge against Thanos' army. 

This time I used my new powers of rumbling the earth, I used it to kill a lot of the aliens. I headed towards thanos. I remembered everything in the last 5 years. Hela taught me to fight and gave me tips. 

I stood in front of him as he threw Steve and Thor like a rag doll. 

This time I was not going to allow him to win. 

I rushed towards him using everything I got to push him down. Loki jumped in his shoulders and used his mind ability trick to put him down but got thrown off.. Thanos was strong.

I called out for lightning and it was striking Thanos hard. I didn't care what I had to lose this time. I'm not letting history repeat itself. 

Captain Marvel came along and she slaughtered as many aliens and took out Thano’s spaceship. Steve tells her to go after Thanos as he and Thor got hit hard.

Wanda and I held him down with our powers.   
Pepper threw Mantis onto Thanos to put him in slumber.   
His daughter, Gamora and Nebula came flying and slicing off Thano’s arm with the Goblet.  
The Wasp lady grabbed the arm and gave it to Captain marvel who started to wear the Goblet.   
Valkyrie, Okoye & Suri shoot Thanos in the chest. 

I screamed to Wanda “Take his heart”  
Wanda screams “Ahhh” as she pulls his heart out of his chest. It was beating and she crushed it and I saw it turn into a big blob of redness. 

His entire army saw what we did and they all turned on us. 

I screamed “You’re all next!” 

I barked out orders “Do not let them leave. Kill every last one of them.”

I used my powers to free Dr. Strange from the water. I called forth all my powers to allow Avengers to destroy. Captain Marvel was holding the goblet. Tony barks “Snap these bastards away. Snap all the villains”

Carole Denvers did exactly that. 

Slowly the enemies were fading away. 

Originally Dr. Strange thought Tony should have snapped but I didn't allow it. If anyone can do it, the strongest avenger should do it.  
Once the bad guys vanished. We all cheered. 

Everything happened so fast. I looked around for steve. He was beaten up to a pulp. I ran towards him. Both me and Evelyn returned and he was so relieved. I hugged him. 

He grunted at me and said "you couldn't stay put, you're pregnant!"

I didn’t tell anyone but I was 13 weeks pregnant before the snap. 

I looked at him and said "my husband was getting his ass handed to him. You can't tell me to hide."

Thank God captain marvel didn't get hurted when she snapped. She was made to handle the powers. 

After a few more days, we had to return the stones where we found them. Steve and Tony were going to do it. 

I turned to Steve and told him “I heard you saw peggy. Try to come back to me. I mean that’s the least you can do for your son.”

He turned to me as he couldn’t believe I found out the gender. 

He asks me “You found out?”

I also told him “Also, you’re going to have a baby girl too. It’s a boy and girl deal. It’s too early to tell but my mother told me.”

His eyes was swelling up with tears and he said “You’re making it difficult to leave you right now”

I asked him “Come back soon”.

I saw him disappear and come back in 5 seconds. 

He ran to me and embraced me. Bucky & Sam were worried but glad that he made it back.

Loki came up to us and said “I warned you Captain, if you ever leave her alone for a second. I’ll be there for her and take her away”

Rogers pushed him away and held on to me.

He tells Loki “She’s my wife and she’s carrying my kids. Why are you still trying to take her away?”

Loki laughs and says “I’ll take her and the lil rats if you don’t treat her well”

I laughed and responded “My kids aren’t rats but thank you! I'm flattered plus don’t forget, I’m supposed to call you Uncle Loki. Also, grandpa and grandma asked me to send you a message. I wrote it down for you and Uncle Thor.”

Loki smiles and says “I’ll always love you.”

I also said “In my vision, Uncle Loki, you’re going to give me cousins very soon.”

He vanished as he went to go find Darcy who was with Jane.

Steve asks me “How are you feeling?”

I told him “I remembered everything in the last 5 years because I knew you were suffering. I didn’t want to forget. I came back to fight by your side. We also need to visit Asgard for the golden apples. My grandparents told me to feed you them.”

Steve asks “Golden apples? Why? It’s tasty?”

I looked up at him and asked “Would you want to become immortal with me?”

He kissed me hard and we talked about what my grandparents shared with me. My family would remain as immortal for thousands of years. Loki can bind us and whoever is Asgard King can grant it. 

I planned to spend eternity with Steve Rogers. 

We lived happily ever after!  
________________________________________________________

Thank you for the support! Sorry I wrote the story really fast and didn’t get to edit much besides correcting the spelling/grammer. 

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
